Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: Naruto, a private detective in training, is on a case to find and spy on a rich teenage brat named Uchiha Sasuke, who is suspicious for betraying his brother's company. SASUNARU AU Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Prologue

**Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!**

Summary: Naruto, a private detective in training, is on a case to find and spy on a rich teenage brat named Uchiha Sasuke, who is suspicious for betraying his brother's company. He finds himself dragged into a giant mess with lives at stake.

Pairings: SasuNaru, otherMALESxNaru

Warnings: YAOI!!! BOY ON BOY!!! AU!! slight OOCness!!

Estimated Length: 15+

**A/N:** heheheh...this idea was stuck fiercely in my head, and i just HAD to write it down! stupid me, starting another when i havn't finished the other one at all! rawr! but deal wiv it, people. :D

_Prologue_

In the center of busy downtown Konoha City, a peculiar building stood out among the tall, vitreous sky scrappers that towered over the streets. This building was, for one thing, only two stories high, and most definitely not made out of a million panels of glass. Instead, it had a more homey feeling to it; a very odd situation in the booming economy and ever rising technology trends of Konoha City.

But this building was famous. Yes; as people walked or drove past it, they would no doubt turn and stare in its direction, gazing in awe at how such an inspiring chronicle had originated from such an ordinary place. To think that events that eventually lead to the complete revolution of a major industrial superpower all started here, in this very building, in the hands of a simple, kind hearted boy.

Back then, though it seems like a long time, but was actually just fifteen years ago, Konoha City had one company that was immensely brutal and overpowering, leaving hundreds without a job monthly.

It was the Uchiha Industries, run by the malicious president Itachi Uchiha.

Though the company started out nice and compromising, recent events turned all big companies sour and conniving; especially that of Itachi's. The Great Betrayal, as everyone calls it these days, set this whole rolling stone of evil, murderous intentions on its way, leaving behind it a trail of misery and despair.

That is, until a blond haired, blue eyed teen was dragged into the mist of everything, and turned everything upside down with his charm, innocence, and most importantly; his unique view on life.

--------------------------------------

Review and tell me how it sounds so far. Yes, i tend to put prologues on my stories. Chapters 1 and 2 are already written and I'll probably post them tomorrow or in a few days. :D REVIEW!!


	2. The Case

**Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!**

Summary: Naruto, a private detective in training, is on a case to find and spy on a rich teenage brat named Uchiha Sasuke, who is suspicious for betraying his brother's company. He finds himself dragged into a giant mess with lives at stake.

**A/N: **Heheh, i know i said i'd post it tomorrow, but i really felt like doing it today. :D YAY!

_Chapter 1_

"HEY JIRAIYA!! Jiraiya!! I'm here!" A loud band could be heard echoing through the small two story building wedged between monster neighbor skyscrapers. The scraping of shoes on rugs announced that someone was desperately trying to wipe mud off their soles, the storm outside having stuck much residue on their sneakers.

A white haired old man sighed and put down his writing utensil, glancing at the door expectantly. The sound of a raincoat being taken off and thrown to the side was heard and then thundering footsteps started up, getting louder and closer.

_One...two...three...now._

A puffing blond teenager came dashing in, skidding to a halt in front of the man's desk. Wheezing a bit more, the kid waved heartily to him, and sat down on a spare chair that was in the room.

"Sorry sorry, I'm late, aren't I?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling like a summer's day.

"Considering the fact that it is now one in the afternoon and that you're supposed to show up at ten in the morning, I'd have to say yes; yes you are." Sarcasm was clearly evident in his cold voice as his white hair bristled in irritation.

The kid's lip jutted out and he gave his best pout, his eyes widening further.

"I'm sowwy, Jiraiya-sama! I'm weeaally weeeeaaalllyyy sowwy! I didn't meeeaann to get dwunk!" And just to add more drama to this act, his eyes started tearing up.

Jiraiya sighed, scratching his head and giving up. Sometimes, it's just no use getting mad at the kid, because he was sure he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Whatever, you'd better get your act together, Naruto. You're nineteen, a college dropout, and now you're showing up five hours late to work? That doesn't seem too promising to your future."

The kid, named Naruto, pouted some more. He gave a playful glare to Jiraiya and crossed his arms in the typical teenage fashion.

"Yes, well, you know why I dropped out of college. It's not like I'm stupid, or I wouldn't be able to work as a detective. And it's three hours, you boob. THREE hours."

Jiraiya laughed. "Good for you, you know your math."

"HEY!"

Smirking, the man stood up and stretched, shuffling the papers he was writing on to the side. Curious, Naruto peeked at the papers and was appalled at what he saw.

"JIRAIYA!! Writing porn at work?! You've stooped to new lows now!" he screeched, snatching one piece of paper off his desk. Glancing through, he pulled a disgusted face and threw it back at the snarling man, clearly not interested.

"And here I thought I missed out on some serious detective work. But no, you're just writing about naked girls and horny guys."

Jiraiya hastily shoved all his 'work' into a drawer on the side of the desk and closed it firmly, keeping his glaring eyes on Naruto, who was nonchalantly twiddling his thumbs.

"You, my abnormal boy, just don't appreciate the beauty of a female at her most striking moment in life, the org—"

"LALALALALAAA!!! Stop it, you perv! I really don't want to learn about the birds and the bees again, especially from YOU!" Naruto had his hands clasped to his ears, his eyes screwed shut and his figure hunched.

"Whatever. You don't know what your missing out on," Jiraiya laughed, slapping Naruto on the back good heartedly. Naruto grumbled something about old perverted men and glowered at him.

"Hey Naruto, guess what?" Jiraiya asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious. His eyes lit up and he started smiling again, bouncing in his seat.

_Poor, innocent boy._

"Vagina!"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!" Naruto howled, going back to his fetal position on the chair again.

"My my, is he _just_ getting the talk now?"

Naruto and Jiraiya both spun towards the door, surprised at how neither of them heard anyone entering. Perhaps they were both too absorbed in their banter.

"Haha, no, it's just...we were just joking around!" Jiraiya grinned, tugging Naruto up from the chair and motioning for the man that was standing there to take the seat. He complied and sat down, Jiraiya going back around his desk and sitting down too. Naruto just stood their to the side, looking at the man.

He was odd. He had silver hair spiked in a peculiar fashion, and a most expensive looking suit on. He had an eye patch over his left eye and a form fitting mask on the lower half of his face, securely covering his nose and mouth. Basically, all you could really see on his face was his right eye, which was curved upward humorously.

"I take it this is a detective agency?" he inquired, looking at Naruto first before turning to completely face Jiraiya.

"Yes, it is. The best there is, if I must say so myself!" Jiraiya stated proudly, pointing to the sign that hung behind him that read Gamabunta Detective Agency, the best there is in Konoha!

"Hmm... yes, I see that. I've already tried all the other detective agencies around here and no one has been able to help much. Hopefully, as you say, this place," here, he looked around at the comfy room, "is the best."

Naruto scowled. He could tell the man was degrading the simple looks of their building, and he didn't like it one bit. Biting back harsh words, he watched as Jiraiya smiled politely anyways.

"Yeah, it might not look to be that good, but I assure you, we have very talented detectives here."

Shrugging it off, the man took out of his briefcase a file and handed it to Jiraiya. Settling back in his chair, he began to explain the case, Naruto listening very carefully.

"The main point of the case here is to find and spy on a teenager named Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?!"

The man turned to look at Naruto at his outburst. Flushing with embarrassment, Naruto apologized and urged the man to continue.

_Wow, he's somehow related to the Uchihas!_ Naruto thought with a daze.

"Ahem, so, find and spy on Sasuke. As you might already know," he glanced at Naruto, who blushed again, "Sasuke is the younger brother of the president of Uchiha Industries, Uchiha Itachi. There's a slight suspicion surrounding the boy because he often disappears to who-knows-where and returns much more satisfied than when he leaves. Keep this confidential, but Sasuke and Itachi aren't exactly on brother terms. They are what most people who know them would deem...rivals, enemies, foes. There's something dark going on between them, but because of their father's will, Itachi has to share the company with Sasuke. Meaning, Sasuke is able to access any information he wants, any time he wants. Which could prove very fatal to Uchiha Industries since Sasuke is against everything Itachi-related, including the company."

There was silence that followed this information. Who knew there was such a scandal in the Uchiha Industries?

Slowly, Jiraiya spoke. "So, what I'm getting is that we have to one, find out where he goes, and two, find out what he does, then report back to you?"

"Ah, you're forgetting one step: to prevent him from doing anything else."

Naruto snorted quietly. Now it just seems like an intense babysitting case.

"Just one more question. Do you need us to stay hidden all the time so that this Sasuke person never even knows us? Or can be just be undercover?" Jiraiya asked, eyeing the man.

"Undercover would be fine," he replied.

Standing up, Jiraiya stuck out his hand for a shake. The man followed suit, standing up, taking his hand and shaking it. "It was a pleasure. May I know the name of the person we're to be working for?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. And you are?"

Naruto grimaced. Ugh, this guy looked and sounded so formal, it was slowly wearing on his nerves.

"Jiraiya Sannin."

For a split second everything seemed to freeze as Kakashi's single eye widened beyond comparison.

Naruto had a bad feeling.

"_THE_ Jiraiya Sannin?! Author of the Icha Icha Paradise collection?!" Kakashi exclaimed, his excitement almost bubbling to the top.

Naruto's jaw dropped. What the heck?! This uptight businessman read the old man's PORN BOOKS?!?! What is the world coming to?!

The whole time, Jiraiya had been posing dramatically, laughing in that conceited way that he does when someone recognized him. "Why, yes, I sure am!"

"I've read all your books, you know! I especially like the second one, especially that scene with the girl and she—" he suddenly stopped, as if just realizing how unprofessional he had been acting. Clearing his throat, he straightened back up and declared. "Um, I applaud you for your talented writing. Nice to meet you too."

He turned to Naruto next and shook his hand.

"You too..." he insisted.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll enjoy working on this case, Hatake-pervert." He grinned, his mischievous side kicking in.

"Haha, what a _charming_ kid you are," and he patted Naruto on the head and took his leave.

Turning back to Jiraiya, Naruto beamed. "This seems like a very interesting case! I'm going to be on the squad to investigate this, right?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, thinking for a bit, before nodding. "Yes, I think a three man squad will be sufficient for this...too much would blow the whole undercover thing, too little and you won't get enough done...so yes, you can be one of the three."

Naruto radiated in happiness. He always wanted to be some spy in a fancy party or something, which if he was on this case, he was sure to get to go to one!

"Who else is going to be on the team then?"

"I have the perfect two. Naruto, you're going to be working with Shino and Kiba on this case."

"Really?! Awesome! It's been a while since I've worked with Shino!" Naruto practically split his face in half with the way he was grinning. He would get to work with Kiba, his long time friend, and Shino, whom he's always wanted to get to know better because of his quiet exterior!

Jiraiya nodded at his decisions. Yes, these three would work perfectly together; one to keep the peace, one to find clues, and one to gather clues. Shino, Kiba, and Naruto.

The people in his detective agency really were unique, and smiling, he leaned back in his chair, relieved. This case would be cleaned up in no time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Review?

Hopefully now it makes more sense :D


	3. Velvet Delirium

**A/N:** AH!! XD this chapter was easier to write than i thought it would. Man, i'm really getting into this plot! teeheeheeh! but don't expect the other chapters to come out quite as fast as the first two did... ENJOY!

_Chapter 2_

"Inuzuka Kiba! Uzumaki Naruto! Aburame Shino!"

"Yes, sir!" came the uniform reply as three boys saluted smartly. It was Monday and the start of the Uchiha Sasuke Case. So far, the boys had only been briefed slightly about what they are to do; the rest they can decide for themselves on how to handle it.

"There's no time limit on this case, but I want it done quickly and efficiently. No playing around!" At this, Jiraiya eyed Kiba and Naruto, who both grinned sheepishly.

"Shino, keep an eye on them, and try to work inconspicuously. Kiba, you're allowed to bring Akamaru on this case. Naruto...you do what you do." Jiraiya then pulled out the file that Kakashi had previously given to him. Glancing through it one last time, he flung the folder to Naruto, who caught it deftly.

"Read through his profile and go. Team dismissed!" he promptly sat down, ignoring the boys, and began writing what looked suspiciously like the Icha Icha Paradise series again.

Naruto and Kiba snorted exasperatedly at the old pervert and headed out towards the common room, Shino following close behind. They passed through a long hallway that lead to various offices and reached the big room, which was currently empty. Thank goodness; they didn't need any distractions right now.

"So, Naruto, ready for this?" Kiba smirked, his mangy brown hair swaying around, even though there wasn't any wind. His tattooed cheeks wrinkled slightly with his wolfish grin.

Slightly pumped for this case, Naruto beamed back his own wolf grin. "I sure am! I'm gonna find that rich brat and drag him back and get paid a million dollars for this! Then I'll have a life-long supply of ramen and cable TV! Yes!" His eyes glazed over as his fantasy ran around his head, making his spirit even more euphoric than it was previously.

Seeing Naruto's expression, Kiba laughed and slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave the kid a playful noogie. Sometimes, the boy was too childish for his own good.

"Well, let's get started then," Shino said, sitting down on a wooden chair, resting his right elbow on a table nearby.

"Okay!" Naruto slapped the folder down onto the table and pulled up a chair, Kiba following suit.

Shino started riffling through the papers in the folder, his eyes hidden behind dark, round sunglasses. "Let's see... apparently he's 19, goes to Konoha's top University, University of Hokage, and has a few tiny criminal records of vandalism."

He passed Sasuke's profile around to Kiba, who took it disdainfully. "Stupid rich prats, thinking they can do anything just 'cause they're rich."

Naruto snatched the paper from him, smirking. "You're not rich, and you _still_ think you can do anything. If I remember correctly, you have a few small criminal records yourself, Kiba."

"Shut up, you twit!" Kiba growled, turning to the side and huffing crossly.

Naruto smiled his I'm-a-innocent-little-boy smile and glanced at the paper. The first thing that caught his eye was the picture of the teen.

Uchiha Sasuke had black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and the most degrading leer on his face, as if the picture itself could bite Naruto's head off.

And he looked slightly familiar.

"Hey, guys! I think I know this kid!" Naruto shouted, waving the paper around for them to see.

Kiba rolled his eyes at him. "Don't call him a kid when you're the same age as him, and probably more childish."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba and continued pondering out loud, Shino listening to every word carefully.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him somewhere..." Naruto tried picturing where he could have seen him, and didn't get much of an image. "...it was possibly a dark room with music...I think... and...lots of people...and most of then drunk, I think. Aw, man, was it a party or a club?! Think brain, think!"

Naruto banged his head on the desk a few time, earning a few snickers from Kiba and an eye roll (though no one could tell) from Shino.

"Calm down, kid. Have faith in your uncanny ability to remember every fucking person you come in contact with."

Naruto glared at the man leering at him, and pouted. "Damn it, this isn't working! Club or party? CLUB OR PARTY?!"

"Let's go with club, since it's harder to retrace which party it was." Shino butted into Naruto's intense brainstorm with his logic reasoning. Naruto turned to him, his eyes wide in revelation.

"...That makes sense, Shino! Thanks dude!" Naruto laughed, gathering the papers that were spread all over the table and stuck them haphazardly into the folder. Shino sighed, plucked the folder from Naruto's grasp, and reorganized everything. Naruto just grinned foolishly.

Kiba stood up and stretched, his tight black shirt underneath his zip-up jacket riding up just a smidge, showing off his toned stomach. (**A/N: **yuummm XD)

Seeing this, Naruto chucked a wadded piece of paper at him, shaking his head.

Kiba skillfully caught the wad and waggled his eyebrows at Naruto. "You know you like what you see." He gave him an impish grin.

Naruto flushed and threw another ball of paper at him, this time hitting Kiba right in the face. "You wish, dog-breath."

"Not to interrupt your shameless flirting, Kiba, but which club are we going to? And are we going _now_ and staying all day?" Shino inquired, looking from Naruto to Kiba, then back to Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hmm, well, I guess we should go to Velvet Delirium, since I go there more often than any other places... and we should stay there all day. More people to get in contact with and more chances of bumping into the guy, you know?"

"Okay. I'll drive." Shino offered, pulling out his keys from his pocket and picking up the folder on the table. He walked out, Naruto and Kiba following; Kiba keeping one eye on Naruto, whose face was still a bit pink.

_Heheh, how adorable._

Naruto felt a shiver coming and suppressed it. It wasn't even cold! How weird...

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Velvet Delirium was located behind a tall, thirty two story glassy skyscraper. It was five stories high, reeked of booze, and with one look anyone could tell that there were probably many illegal businesses going on inside.

"...You seriously come here often?" Kiba asked, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell of smoke and liquor.

"About twice a week. Just to gather more faces and information though, don't get me wrong! I don't do anything else here...except get drunk on the rare occasion."

Kiba looked around at the people that were coming in and out of the building. It wasn't even nighttime yet, and already there were this many shady people hanging around.

"I can't _wait_ to see the night life of this place..."

Hint hint, sarcasm, sarcasm.

Naruto shrugged, walking towards the entrance. "It's not that bad once you get used to it. I've learned how to tell if a person's good or bad just by looking at their facial and body appearances. There's the reaalllyyy dangerous people here, the not so dangerous, and the occasional regular dude that comes to check it out and gets scared away after one night. Heh..."

Stepping into the building, the first thing Naruto did was walk over to the bar on the opposite side of the giant room, where he was greeted enthusiastically by the bartender. And by enthusiastically, it means he got slapped in the ass.

Kiba growled at the offending person, taking in his appearance. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin...was it—?

"Sai! I told you to stop doing that!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the man, who smirked but ignored the request. He returned to his bartending duties.

"So Naruto," Kiba said a bit loudly, draping his arm across Naruto's shoulders and steering him away from the Sai person, "want to show me around this place?"

Naruto grinned up at him.

"Sure thing!" With that, Naruto lead them towards another part of the building. As they walked, he pointed out the lounge, the 'tea room' where drug dealers usually gathered, the pool room, the second dance hall, the two casinos, the entertainment room, the dart competition room, the bedrooms available for rent (mostly in the upper floors), and finally, they walked all the way back to the first room with the bar, which was now introduced as the main dance hall.

Kiba whistled appreciatively, quite impressed with the club.

"This place is cranked out, man!"

Naruto laughed at his astonishment and Shino, who had been quietly absorbing the surroundings, chuckled a bit, but agreeing whole heartedly with Kiba..

"Come on, let's go to the bar and get something to drink. It's going to be a long day," suggested Naruto as he headed towards Sai who grinned widely as he neared. Reluctantly, Kiba obliged and followed Naruto to the bar, Shino not far behind.

"Hey Sai. Usual for me," Naruto said, grinning.

"Something hard," Kiba sneered out, already not liking this Sai guy.

"I'm fine," Shino replied when Sai looked at him expectantly. Shrugging, Sai moved away to make the drinks.

Now, Naruto turned to his two teammates, his expression serious.

"Um, guys, I don't think we should all sit here together. It might be a bit too suspicious. Let's split up."

Shino nodded in agreement, stood up, and headed towards the other rooms to look for Sasuke. Kiba, hesitating to leave Naruto here alone with all the shady people who were walking around, asked with concern, "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at how fretful Kiba was.

"Yes, I'll be fine, mother. I'm here all the time anyways, I know how to handle myself, okay?" He smiled gently to put Kiba's heart at ease, but it only made Kiba more worried. Here, all the time?! Who knows who else could or had molested him!

"It's not _that_ suspicious if I stay with you, right?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"No! Jeez, Kiba, you act like I'll get killed or something!" Naruto said exasperatedly. (**A/N:** Dun dun duunnnnn foreshadowing XD)

_Or raped..._Kiba grimaced at his own pessimistic thoughts.

"Drinks!" Sai interrupted before Kiba could retort with another excuse. He placed a yellow, bubbly liquid in front of Naruto, who picked it up gratefully. For Kiba, a blue and red mixture with an olive to top it off was given. Kiba took a small sip and was immediately rewarded with a tangy taste of cherry, hard alcohol, and something else he couldn't quite make out. Naruto was sipping his contentedly, looking quite adorable with that happy grin on his whiskered face.

Kiba tried his last resort, his best attempt to win over Naruto's approval: his finest puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, but with a small smile. Pointing to the hallway, Naruto looked at Kiba firmly, gesturing towards the doors. Fuming, Kiba finally gave up and, taking his drink, left Naruto there on the stool.

Naruto sighed, amused at how Kiba was such like a dog himself.

"You've never brought friends here before," Sai said, throwing a small glance at Kiba's hunched, retreating back. He said it as a statement, but Naruto could tell it was actually a question.

"I never had to before. But, I don't think I've ever had a case this intense before either."

"Oh, so you're here for a case..." Sai muttered, absentmindedly cleaning some glasses.

"Yeah. Okay, secret time! You won't believe who I have to spy on for this case!" Naruto said excitedly, his eyes gleaming.

Sai grinned. Naruto couldn't keep a secret to himself unless it was of dire importance, and, he noticed smugly, the first person he told was usually him.

"Go ahead."

Eyes sparkling, Naruto lowered his head, as did Sai, and he whispered in the lowest voice possible, "I have to spy on..."

He looked left, right, up, down, and behind to check if anyone was listening. Feeling safe, he motioned for Sai to get closer and whispered in his ear, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sai's eyes widened a bit.

"The younger brother of _the_ Uchiha Itachi, president of Uchiha Industries?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, a giant grin spreading across his face.

"Isn't that neat?! Oh by the way..." Naruto rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the picture of Sasuke. He showed it to Sai, who took it and examined the teen.

"If you see him, keep him in one place and tell me, okay?"

Giving the picture back, Sai nodded, making Naruto smile. Yepp, Sai was one of the few people in Velvet Delirium that he actually really trusted.

"But don't act too suspiciously, remember that!" Naruto reminded as he jumped off the stool, and walked off, only to trip on what appeared to be air and bowled himself head first into a group of scary looking people.

Sai sighed as he watched Naruto briskly apologize to the people and run off, probably fearing a fight. So much for inconspicuous. Sometimes, he wondered about how that kid ever became a detective...

And other times, he couldn't think of a better field for him to use his extraordinary powers on.

----------------------------------

TBC!!! XD so...how'd yal like chapter 2? REVIEW!!!! that's the magic word, people. Chapter 3 is epic. :D hint hint hint hint hint REVIEW!!!

**Replies:**

_girl in the mirror_- THNX FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!!! XD i always love my first reviewer the most heheheh, THANKS! and glad you like it:D


	4. Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!-ttebayo! XD

Chapter 3

Naruto was now wandering around the musky halls of club Velvet Delirium, his eyes constantly peeled for Sasuke, but to no avail. It seemed he might not have met him here, after all.

It was now almost six in the evening and the nightlife was just awakening; the junkies have already conjugated in the tea room, which Naruto had passed for about the umpteenth time. The hallways, rooms, and halls have become considerably more crowded, a soft rock CD had just been inserted into the stereo system wired throughout the building.

Unconsciously walking to the beat, Naruto resumed his surveillance. Though this part of detective work was really tedious, he loved being a detective nevertheless. The thrill of solving a case, whether they were allowed to be directly involved or not, was exhilarating! He wouldn't trade this job for the world.

"See anything yet, Naruto?"

Naruto whipped his head up, for he had somehow been entranced with his steady steps as he walked. He saw Kiba off to the side, a bottle of possibly whisky in his free hand, the other hand holding onto a pool stick firmly. He was looking at him expectantly.

"Nope. You?"

Kiba shook his head sadly and disappeared into the pool room again when his game competitors called him. Naruto smiled, seeing that Kiba was evidently enjoying himself, despite how uneasy he had been before.

Now if only that dang Sasuke would freaking show up! This was becoming quite dull.

Naruto checked his wrist watch, noting that it was 6:24.

Uuuggghh, this was seriously taking forever. Naruto was beyond annoyed now, despite the fact that he knew the mob of people usually don't come until nine or so. He wasn't a patient person, who cared about small details like that?

He stalked back to the bar where Sai was still working. He felt sorry for the guy, here all the time. He never seemed to take a break either! Either he _really_ enjoyed bartending, or...or...or he had a defect in the head. Naruto knew that he, for one, would be bored out of his mind if he stood behind a counter all day, especially when no one was even here.

"Hey Sai," Naruto mumbled for the fifty-seventh time today. Yes, he was counting.

Sai nodded in greeting. "No clues yet?"

Naruto sighed, slumping on the counter, his face buried between his arms. Sai took that as a no.

"How long have you been here?"

"Seven and a half freaking long hours..." Naruto muttered, his voice barely reaching Sai's ears over the murmur of the clubbers. "I'm so tired, I just want to drop down and sleep on the floor..."

"I can take you up to a bedroom," Sai offered, a Cheshire grin on his lips.

"No thanks, then I'll have to pay per hour," Naruto replied, his head still buried. Apparently, he didn't quite catch the sexual undertone of that statement.

"Drink, then?"

Naruto peeped up at Sai, a smile evident in his voice, "Yeah! That'll help."

"Usual?"

"Yepp..." Naruto said, stifling a yawn.

After one more glance at him, Sai began preparing his drink.

Naruto sat up a bit straighter and looked around the room. It was now half full of people dressed in various sorts of ridiculous outfits, all of them only seeming to cover 5 of their bodies. Grimacing at how tasteless some of them were, Naruto surveyed the people one more time for Sasuke. Seeing no one that matched the picture, he turned back to look behind the counter at the diverse bottles that lined the wall.

"Here you go, on the house." Sai gave Naruto his yellow drink again.

Naruto nodded thankfully and gulped down the fiery liquid, finishing half the glass already. Wiping his mouth, he felt his stomach gurgling. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten anything yet either. Crap. Too bad this place didn't exactly serve real food.

He rested his head down on the counter again, closing his eyes just for a minute. He could feel the alcohol taking over and felt immensely dizzy. He lifted his head up just a bit to look at his unfinished drink.

_Might as well finish it..._

He grabbed the glass and drowned the rest, before laying his head on his arms again, his exhaustion finally taking over. Hey, seven freaking hours in a club isn't a walk in the park, you know. Especially when you have to keep your eyes wide and focused!

Before he could stop himself, he had drifted off into a sweet slumber.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto woke up with a jolt as he felt hot wind blowing onto his ear. Jerking up into a sitting position, he noticed he was still at the bar. Surprised he didn't fall of the stool as he slept, he finally noticed that Sai was leaning uncomfortably close, his lips centimeters away from Naruto's ear.

"Sai?"

He smirked, but didn't straighten up.

"Um, my personal bubble feels invaded right now..." Naruto joked, trying to indirectly tell Sai to back away.

"Your prey is sitting just three seat down from you," Sai whispered, albeit sensually, into Naruto ear before pulling back, the smirk still present.

Naruto though, still in the sleep induced stupor, was confused. "Prey?"

"The guy you're supposed to look for." Sai explained, chuckling at how delectable Naruto looks when he just wakes up.

"..." It finally clicked. His eyes widened.

"SASUKE'S HERE?!" Wow! Naruto was so surprised that he actually got the club right! Who would have thought that there would be such coincidences! And even if it was the right club, Sasuke might not have been a regular visitor! He was so lucky to get him on the first try too! How convenient!

In his euphoric state, he failed to notice that Sai had slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

The next thing Naruto realized, he was being pressed up from behind, his personal bubble now _completely_ invaded. The intruder's hands were supported by the counter on either side of him, and a hot breath was breathing down his exposed neck.

"Why is it so important that I'm here?" a deep voice purred right into Naruto's flustered ears.

..._CRAP!_ He had now totally given himself away. Brain turning frantically, Naruto slowly rotated the spinning stool around so that now he was face to face with Sasuke.

And holy shit was he something. That picture did him no justice what-so-ever.

Here, under the ever changing lights, Sasuke's eyes held Naruto's own captive. It was so dark and deep, it felt like looking right into a black hole...and not just a regular one in the ground or anything; the kind that floats around in the universe, sucking up everything in its path. His hair was now styled in a very punk manner, even more so than his picture. The back was sticking up, defying gravity, while his bangs framed his rather defined jaw features.

Before Naruto could describe Sasuke's other traits, he was poked in the back. Probably by Sai, who was appalled at what was happening right in front of him. Coming out of his daze, he noticed that Sasuke was staring at him too. And by stare, he meant the soul-piercing kind.

"Um...hi?" Naruto tried, smiling sheepishly. Damn it, he just had to get himself into such situations!

"Do I know you?" Sasuke spoke again in that sultry voice, making Naruto's skin prickle. Damn it all!

"No...but...but..." He racked his brain frantically, trying to come up with a reason, any reason.

"but... I'm SUCH a huge fan! Mmmhmm! And I knew that you liked coming here! And so, and so, I just _had_ to come and stalk you! Yeah!" Naruto said breathlessly, hoping it would work.

Sasuked quirked an eyebrow, caught off guard by the ridiculous excuse.

Sai almost banged his head on the counter. Stupid Naruto, no normal person goes and tells the person they were supposedly "stalking" that they were stalking them!

"...A fan? Of what?" Sasuke asked, smirking down at Naruto's flushing cheeks.

"..." He was being made to think way too much today!

"A fan of Uchiha Industries!" What? It was the first thing that came to mind!

When Sasuke heard the company's name though, a scowl appeared instantly, his brows furrowing in irritation, his eyes narrowing onto Naruto's clueless blue eyes.

Hissing, Sasuke leaned even closer. "And why would you be a fan of that loathsome bunch of junk?"

Naruto felt cold sweat condensing in the small of his back. Oh boy, it seemed like he had hit a nerve.

"Um, um, and uh, that...that is _exactly_ why I'm a fan!" Yes, he knew he wasn't making sense. "It's such a piece of crap, I'm impressed how they can still be so successful, being the crap that they are!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, bewildered (though no one could tell at all). This kid, seemingly out of nowhere, comes and babbles nonsense at him about Uchiha Industries, calling him Sasuke as if they actually knew each other. What is he to make of this?

A pregnant moment of silence stretched between them.

Feeling that he was probably being an idiot, Naruto awkwardly chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't move much else, since Sasuke was _still_ inches from him.

"...I'm not making sense, am I?" he decided to voice his thoughts.

"What made you think that, idiot?" Sasuke sneered back, still scrutinizing Naruto.

"HEY!" This rich prat had no right to insult him like that! And here he was, trying to be all nice and stuff, but what does he get in return? Being called an idiot! "I'm not an idiot!"

Sasuke scoffed, eyes traveling across Naruto's lithe body. Finally, he backed off a bit, his arms returning to his pant pockets. "If you're not an idiot, then everyone else must be fucking geniuses."

Naruto flared at this, his terrible situation here totally escaping his mind. He did _not_ like the degrading tone he was being spoken to with!

"Well, you're not much of a genius either, if you go and betr—" But he never finished his sentence, a hand suddenly wrapping around his mouth, stifling any sound that had been made.

Turning around with a glare, Naruto saw that it was Sai, who had been listening intently to their exchange this whole time. Sai gave him a glare; a warning.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned back to Sasuke, who was looking at Sai curiously. What was that all about? He smelled something fishy in the air.

With his eyes closed, Naruto counted to three, calming himself. He had almost totally ruined the _whole_ thing! And no doubt, he would be scolded to Timbuktu and back by Jiraiya if that happened!

Feeling calm enough, he blinked his eyes open and glowered at Sasuke once more. This guy...why was Naruto going through so much trouble to keep _him_ out of trouble? Oh yeah, his job required it. Hmph, better leave the irritating presence of this guy before he got himself into any more stupid situations.

Without so much as a word, Naruto turned and started walking away, still fuming. But one hand shot out and grabbed onto his wrist before he could go any further, pulling him back almost right into Sasuke himself. Surprised, Naruto looked up to Sasuke with confusion etched onto his face.

"What were you just about to say?" Sasuke demanded in a low growl, his eyes flashing with irritation.

"I'm not telling you!" Naruto retorted childishly. He wrenched his arm free from Sasuke's grasp and started walking away again. This time, Sasuke let him, he himself pondering over everything.

"And just so you know, I'm not your fan anymore!" Naruto called back over his shoulder as he disappeared from Sasuke's view. Not that he ever was.

Sasuke just stared at the space that Naruto used to be. This confrontation was too confusing...what was the purpose of all that? Was there an ulterior motive? Does that kid have natural blue eyes? Questions like this piled in Sasuke's mind, making him frown.

Sai offered him a drink to ease his thoughts. He took it begrudgingly, looking suspiciously at Sai.

He would need to figure these people out...after clearing his mind with alcohol.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

"KIBA!!!!" Naruto hollered into the pool room, all of the people turning to look at him, including that of a dog lover.

Excusing himself from the game, Kiba ran over to Naruto, a bit worried at the disturbed look on his face.

"Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto glowered at no one in particular, pouting. He scuffed the floor with his shoe a few times before motioning for Kiba to follow him. Kiba followed anxiously as Naruto lead them to the stairs and proceeded to go up two stories.

...The bedrooms? Kiba felt his heart skip a beat.

But his hopes and dreams were crushed as Naruto abruptly stopped in the middle of the empty stairway. Naruto turned and looked at Kiba who was two steps below him, making Naruto now just a teensy weensy bit taller.

"I found Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto ground out, crossing his arms.

Kiba's eyes widened. "SERIOUSLY?! That's great dude! Let's go get Shino and spy on him now!"

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. Kiba unconsciously licked his lips.

"You and Shino can...I doubt I can now." Kiba narrowed his eyes at this comment.

"...What? Why?"

Naruto stared at the wall to the right in embarrassment. It's not his fault he was so...spontaneous!

"...Don't tell me..." Kiba couldn't believe this.

Sighing, Naruto nodded. "Yes, I know. I fucked up and he now knows I exist. I even had a very very _very_ frustrating conversation with him."

"But we need you on this case!" Kiba said, exasperated. This was not good!

Naruto glared at him. "Don't you think I know this?!" He ran a hand through his hair again. It was now officially completely messed up. In a good way though.

"...What are we going to do?" asked Kiba.

"How about consulting me?"

Kiba and Naruto looked down, surprised. Shino was standing there below them, a bit annoyed. Kiba grinned sheepishly at him and Naruto motioned for him to go up to their level. Shino complied, joining into the conversation.

"I don't think it would be a problem for Naruto to continue spying on the Uchiha."

"Why?" Naruto and Kiba asked in sync.

"He was pretty drunk while talking to you, according to my...sources. Unless Naruto messed up again, he can still be inconspicuous."

"...Good point." Kiba grinned, slapping Shino on the back. "See, Naruto? Now you can keep spying!"

Naruto sighed. "Sure, but I won't promise that I won't fuck up again."

Groaning, he walked downstairs, following Kiba and Shino who were chatting about tactics and whatnot. He really hoped he won't mess up again and end up in the arms of that man again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!!!!! must i say it? **REVIEW**!!!! XD

Oh, Naruto, you know you like being in Sasuke's arms. muahahhaha! I think next chapter will have 80 SasuNaru XD with jealous bishies sprinkled to the side, of course! so REVIEW!!!

**Replies:**

_the girl in the mirror:_ hahahaha, no rape. but willingly...XD and i'd have to think about KibaxShino, cuz frankly, i'm not a huge fan of that...but maybe a few implied things? XD

_EllaCrain:_ I know! There are so many different outcomes that can happen from this plot! As the authoress, i'm quite overwhelmed with the possibilities as well!

_Gaara's Sweetheart:_ XD foreshadowing's always cool. Oh, and i'm sorry, but there won't be like...INHUMAN powers. By powers, i mean more like...impressive abilities XD sorryyyy


	5. Hideout

Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!

**Warnings:** YAOI!!!

Chapter 4

It was now two hours after Naruto's encounter with Sasuke. He, Kiba, and Shino were on different sides of the dance hall, all looking intently at the Uchiha's back, who was still slumped at the bar, drinking down what one would assume to be his millionth glass of liquor.

_Damn, that guy sure can hold his alcohol!_ Naruto thought absentmindedly, impressed. Shino was right. After all this mind numbing alcohol, the Uchiha probably won't even remember left from right, much less a meager "fan" he met at the club! Perfect!

Naruto made his way through the crowd towards Shino, occasionally feeling a hand on his thigh or buttocks. He shivered in disgust. Stupid people, go get a life!

Shino eyed Naruto as he approached, squeezing through the mobs of people now inhabiting the floor.

"Need anything, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke wearily, quite tired from the busy day.

"This is dragging on forever! Why doesn't he leave, _now_?!" he complained childishly, sticking his hands into his pant pockets. Shino stared at Naruto (or so one would imagine, since the shades the man always aore was blocking view of his eyes).

"And you think that I would know this because…?"

Naruto pouted, recognizing sarcasm in that question.

"Hmph, you're no help."

"What help did you expect?" Shino snorted, amused at Naruto's dense moment right now.

"To alleviate my boredom, of course! Why don't you…do something interesting?!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"…"

"You know what, never mind," Naruto grumbled, starting to walk away, but then Shino spun him around with such force that his head kept spinning even though he himself had stopped.

"What was that for?!" Naruto questioned after steadying himself. Such a brutal turn after all that alcohol he himself had drank was _not_ good.

"He's moving."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Who's moving? Sasuke's moving?! Let's go follow him then! Finally, some action!" Naruto yelped, whirling around again, only to be spun back around. Again.

"What is it _now_?!" Naruto glared at Shino. If they didn't hurry, Sasuke just might slip right between their fingers like sand!

"Sasuke's not moving. My bug on him is though, and you almost stepped on him." With that, Shino stuck a giant cockroach-looking thing in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes enlarged to giant round discs of blue and a blood curdling scream escaped his throat.

"EEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAmmf—!"

"Shut up, moron!"

Naruto looked to the side to see Kiba standing there, one hand clasped tightly around Naruto's still open mouth.

"You're drawing unwanted attention to use!" Kiba hissed. Naruto looked around. Multiple people in their vicinity had stopped dancing to look at them.

Naruto clawed Kiba's hand off his mouth and took a deep breath. Laughing sheepishly and bowing his head apologetically, he slipped back behind Shino and Kiba, using them as shields against the probing stares. That was embarrassing! Why did these things always happen to him?!

"Tch," Kiba shook his head at Naruto's blunder.

"You know that the 'bug' was just an engineered movable and controllable microchip that was made to _look_ like a bug, right?" Shino asked, entertained at Naruto's over exaggerated reaction.

Naruto huffed indignantly. "I _did_ know that!"

"…"

"…I just temporarily forgot…" Naruto confessed, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Whatever, man. You were _so_ screaming like a scared little girl," Kiba mocked, laughing. Naruto pushed Kiba harshly, knocking the man off tilter a few steps.

"Shut up, it's not funny! I have a dark horrible past with bugs, you know!" Naruto exclaimed crossly.

Kiba scoffed. "Like how?"

"Well, I was eating _ramen_, see? And suddenly, there was this really crunchy, weird taste in my mouth and when I spit it out to examine what it was, it turned out to be a giant _bug!_" Naruto's own eyes widened at his story, the memories making him shudder disgustedly.

"…That's gross, dude." Kiba made a face.

"Obviously!"

Shino, on the other, seemed mortified. He couldn't believe Naruto had actually…_ate_ such a precious part of nature!!

"You…you killed a bug…with your ferocious _chomping_?!" Shino felt woozy. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So what? Bugs are stupid, unlike _dogs_!"

Shino glared at the mangy boy through his sunglasses.

"Dogs are fifty times more useless than bugs." Yes, he was really protective of his favorite kind of animal.

"HA! What nonsense! Dogs are man's best friend!" Kiba argued, his love of dogs urging him to defend them.

"Bugs can do way much more things than dogs can!"

"Can they lick their masters?"

"…If they had a tongue, they could! Could dogs skillfully penetrate enemy headquarters without being detected?"

"…That only happens in mangas! And yes, dogs could _so_ do that if they were miniscule like bugs!"

"Well, bugs can—"

"Um, I hate to interrupt your heated debate, but Sasuke disappeared."

Kiba and Shino both whirled on Naruto, fire in their eyes (or so Shino seemed to be).

"WHAT?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah, not to panic you guys or anything…but…HE'S GONE." Naruto exclaimed, he himself frantically searching for Sasuke.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled and looked around wildly for signs of the Uchiha. It seemed that he had just up and disappeared into thin air. Impossible!

"Let's split up and look for him!" Naruto yelled and sped off to hunt for the dark-haired guy, Kiba and Shino both running off in equal speeds.

Naruto first ran through all the main hallways and peeked quickly into each room. Nope, nowhere to be found.

Next, he ran upstairs into the bedroom part and discretely opened all the unlocked doors to check. Nope, still nowhere to be found, though he did stumble upon a bunch of guys and girls alike making out. Ew. He usually received scathing looks for those disruptions, for which he hastily closed the door, blushing profusely. Hey, he was a really shy person, deep deeeppp down! Really! No matter how outgoing and loud he might seem at times!

After the bedrooms, he stalked around the lower floors once more, this time really really anxious. If he didn't find Sasuke _now_, he's going to get his head bitten off by Jiraiya, not to mention he might even lose his job! His oh-so-precious job!

A hand fisted in his hair angrily, Naruto pushed himself through the crowd, not even caring if he roughed them up. He arrived back at the main dance hall fuming, calling the Uchiha every insulting name he could think of, though bastard appeared most often.

It was with a stroke of luck that, as he glanced around, he noticed the punk style of hair bobbing around a bit in front of him. His breath catching in his throat, he rushed forward to determine who it was. He couldn't catch him yet, though, because as soon as he started moving, the head headed out the front doors into the cool night air.

Naruto cursed under his breath and picked up speed, bursting through the door. Looking around frantically, he saw Sasuke turning the corner at the busy intersection. He ran after Sasuke again, this time pulling out his cell phone and pressing 3 on his speed dial. It started ringing.

Naruto huffed as he flew past the first corner. He was almost catching up to him now! No wait, he just turned yet _another_ corner! Damn it!

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Kiba, I found him! Currently under chase! Go past the intersection of Fre—oomph!" Out of the blue, Naruto was knocked back on his back, his phone flying out his hand to land a few feet away from him, cracking a bit. Naruto's butt didn't feel too well either.

He looked up, dazed, but gasped when he saw who he ran into.

"S-S-Sasuke!"

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!_

The black haired teen stared down at Naruto, his eyes misted over with alcohol. Though, when he spoke, his speech wasn't slurred at all.

"Ah, my little fan, is it? Come to 'stalk' me again? I thought you didn't like me anymore?" He leered at Naruto, who glared back at the mocking tone. He stood up bitterly, and clenched his teeth.

_Calm down...Just wing it..._

"What are you talking about, I just came for a jog and you just come running into me!"

_Niiiicceeee onnneeeee_.

Sasuke quirked that damn eyebrow of his again, and smirked. His attitude seemed a bit different than before, but who could blame him. A truckload of liquor tend to do that to humans.

"On the contrary, it was _you_ who came running to _me_. So what do you want? An autograph? A handshake? My friendship? Information?" Naruto flinched at that, feeling a bit guilty now. "...A fuck?"

"No...I don't wa— a WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, not believing his ears. Was the guy suggesting that he was looking for...for..._sex_?!

"You know, gay sex. You and me." Sasuke smirked more at the blush that stretched across Naruto's face. Not even his ears or neck could escape the conquering power of the color!

"N-N-NO!! _NO_ I do not want _gay sex!_" Naruto yelled, aghast. How dare he, thinking he was some kind of...whore or something!!

There went that raised eyebrow again.

"Oh? Are you sure? I'd be happy to oblige."

Naruto's eyes widened. Somehow, in the span of two seconds, Sasuke had slithered towards him until only two centimeters remained between their panting lips, their eyes locked on each others'.

Snapping out of the trance the Uchiha's eyes had him in, Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke away, he himself stepping back a few steps.

_Crunch!_

"..."

Naruto looked down to his feet to see his precious phone in miniscule pieces, never to be put together again. He whirled around to Sasuke now, fire in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED MY PHONE!!!!" Naruto rushed at Sasuke, ready to punch his little Uchiha lights out, but Sasuke stopped him with just one hand, which kept its' hold on Naruto's fist.

"Loser, it was _you_ that did it; _you_ that bumped into me, _you_ that recoiled, _you_ that stepped on your phone, and it was _you _that acquainted yourself with me in the first place! So don't blame it on _me_!" The alcohol was getting to him as he grasped onto Naruto's shoulders, resting his forehead against Naruto's very surprised one.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto did _not_ feel comfortable like this...what happened to his fighting spirit not just one second ago? Wasn't he going to punch his lights out?!

After a few more seconds of just standing there, their breath mingling, Sasuke suddenly back away. But with him, he took Naruto's hand and pulled on him harshly, dragging him along behind him.

Naruto was now really stressed. "W-Where are we going?"

"To my hid— uh, place." It seemed like the alcohol _does_ actually have an effect on the Uchiha. Naruto was sure he was going to say _hideout_. He snickered, despite the situation he was in.

"Shut up, moron."

"HEY! Can't you say something civilized for _once_?!"

"Not to you, stupid."

"HEY! Cut that out!"

By now, Sasuke, in their power-walking state, had already reached the apartment he had rented for occasions like tonight, where he could crash after getting drunk. Fumbling with his keys, it took him a while to get the right one, since one hand was still grasped tightly onto Naruto's wrist.

"You can let go, you know."

"Why should I, moron?"

"CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THOSE THINGS?!"

"No."

Oh hey, he finally—

"Loser."

Naruto growled in the back of his throat, but didn't have the chance to lash out at him because the door finally opened and Sasuke pulled him in swiftly, closing the door behind them with a bang.

"So why am I here?" Naruto looked around the room. It was actually bigger than his own apartment, with a kitchen, a living room, a study room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. Damn the Uchihas and their wealth!

"Loser, come here," Sasuke said from another room. Weird, Naruto hadn't even noticed that he'd let go, much less left the room. Following his voice, the blond detective arrived into one of the bathrooms to see Sasuke standing there with a first-aid kit.

"...What's that for?" Naruto asked warily, eyeing the thing. He hated anything doctor related, he really did...

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to his palm, telling Naruto to look at his own. Naruto did and was surprised. He had apparently skinned his hands when he had fell earlier!

Sasuke took Naruto's wrist again, and dragged him into the living room, pushing him onto the couch.

"Give me your hand."

"NO!" Naruto yelled, being difficult. He clutched both hands to his chest, leaning away. The stupid Uchiha better not rub it with those stinging wet things! Those hurt!

"Stupid, do you want to get infected with something like MRSA and die?" **(1)**

Naruto pouted, still not giving in. What it to him, anyways?! Bringing some stranger who was supposedly stalking him into his own hideout and treating his wounds?

Sasuke growled, not in the mood for this. He took a hold of Naruto's left hand and roughly pried it away from him and dumped a fair amount of rubbing alcohol on it.

"YEEOOOWWWWW!!!" Naruto screamed, flinching, trying to draw his hand back. But Sasuke held on tightly, not giving up. The boy was so frustrating!

"That hurt!! Sasuke-bastard, that freaking hurt!!" Naruto cried, wincing as Sasuke began rubbing the dried blood off.

"Stop being such a baby, you must be at least seventeen by now!" Sasuke ground out, now taking Naruto's other hand and doing the same thing.

"I'm nineteen, thank you very much!" Why did people mistake his age all the time?!

Sasuke seemed surprised at that, but the only thing that indicated his shock was a slight raise of eyebrows. But Naruto saw it anyways.

"I'm serious, though. I'm nineteen. Why is that such a surprise to everyone?! Oh sure, my face is a little childish, and some people might even say my _personality_ is a bit childish," Sasuke snorted. "but can't you see how amazingly nineteen-ish I am?!"

"No, stupid."

"Hmph! You just can't appreciate the glory of childhood. I MEAN, teenage-hood!" Naruto corrected, embarrassed at his mess up.

Sasuke snorted again, amused with him. To think he had thought that the blond guy had an ulterior motive; he seems too carefree to be hiding something like that.

"There, done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke mocked, patting Naruto's messy head.

"I'm _not_ a baby, damn it!" Naruto cussed, giving Sasuke the finger, which Sasuke gladly gave back on his way to the bathroom to put the kit up.

After Sasuke walked away from sight, Naruto settled back into the comfy couch, dead tired. Man, this day had been exhausting! And to top it all of, him sitting in Sasuke's living room couch was the cherry of the day.

Naruto frowned. He wondered if the case could still go on, even if he was on...friendly, if you could call it that, terms with the Uchiha... Hey, he might actually be able to get even more information this way! And being...friends...with Sasuke didn't seem that horrible...this could actually be more fun than he planned!

Before Naruto knew it, he had ended up sleeping on his side, his head on the arm rest, his legs scrunched up, and with a giant grin gracing his features. That was how Sasuke found him, and that was how he left him; he himself not able to keep a small smile off his face at the adorable sight it made. The kid looked...quite angelic when sleeping.

Sasuke frowned. He still didn't know the guy's name yet...Oh well, that will be dealt with tomorrow...

So both teens slept, with identical blissful expressions, looking forward to the next day when they could bicker lightly again.

-------------------------------------------

TBC!!! **REVIEW!!!**

**(1) MRSA**- Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, (pronounced MER-sah); It's been going off around here recently. It killed off a few people too, so I'm pretty scared. Now I wash my hands with antibacterial hand sanitizer fifty times a day XD You people better watch out too, don't die lol XD

**Replies:**

_EllaCrain- _HAHA, Naruto could never be the seme, unless he's with girls XD SASUKE-SEME ALL AROUND WOOT!!

_the girl in the mirror-_ Yeah, in this story I made Kiba like Naruto too XD Cuz KibaNaru's pretty cute too. Infact, ANYMALEXNARU is cute! awwwww::cuddles my cute uke Naruto::

_ddd-_ YAY! I was hoping my plot would be riveting enough XD


	6. Reacquaintance

Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!

Warnings: YAOI!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Seriously. No matter how much you all want it to be XD

**A/N: **Btw, I know Reacquaintance isn't exactly a word, okay? So don't go all OMG-GRAMMAR on me.

Chapter 5

As the sun rose slowly in the east horizon, the sound of morning doves resounded through the apartment, their frantic cooing waking up the peacefully sleeping teen. With a yawn, he got up lethargically, stretching his firm body up, trying to rid himself of his slumber. Blinking, the boy slid off his heavenly mattress and padded to the connected bathroom, stifling another yawn. He went through his habitual morning routine still half asleep and, after that, went to the kitchen for some welcomed food.

It was while he was pouring milk into his cereal that he heard a most peculiar sound.

"Mmm..."

Sasuke stiffened. He felt wide awake now, though with a little hang over humming in his head.

"Aaah...mmm..."

There it was again. Someone was in his apartment, doing who-knows-what! Sasuke racked his brain, trying to remember if he had let anyone in last night; but the haze brought on by his intensive alcohol drinking obstructed any reliable memories.

Deciding not to take any chances, Sasuke grabbed a knife from a drawer and crept out towards the living room where he could hear rustling sounds. No harm in being too safe; hopefully, he wouldn't have the use the butcher knife.

As he stood stiffly in the doorway, his eyes immediately locked onto the tuff of blond hair showing over the side of the couch. A small mumble sounded and Sasuke growled at the offending person.

Some blond hobo better not be crashing on his couch!

He stalked toward and looked down, expecting to see some mangy homeless guy, but was greeted with a most pleasing sight.

The handsome young blond on his couch was unconsciously rubbing his hand over his exposed stomach and had a blissful expression plastered on his face. He seemed to be drooling a bit too.

Sasuke had a hard time keeping himself from drooling, especially when the boy mumbled again and fidgeted, making his black tee ride up even more.

But the question still remained. Who was this? Sasuke set the knife down and leaned over the boy, examining him. He seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen, though for some odd reason a feeling kept nagging him that he was actually older. The blonde's face was tan, as was the slit of stomach showing. He had three whisker marks on each cheek that looked like healed wounds, and his hair, apparently, darkened to a sunflower gold at the roots.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He reached out a hand and ran it through the light locks, drawing forth a guttural moan from the sleeping boy. If Sasuke hadn't had such tight self control, he might have blushed crazily and backed away at the sensual sound; but he didn't. Instead, he ran both hands through the boy's hair, half wishing he'd hear the pleasing sound again.

"Mmmm...aahhh...Ramen..."

Sasuke chuckled, noting how that one word completely ruined the moment. He sat back on the coffee table next to the kid, still watching his chest slowly rise and fall with his even breathing.

Okay, focusing. Who was this kid and why was he here? Sasuke held his head in his hands, willing his hang over to go away. So last night, he went to Velvet Delirium, and then... he drank. That's all he could really remember, but his core instincts told him that something had bothered him then, when he was heavily intoxicated.

But what? What could have happened? Sasuke growled in frustration. Damn it! What happened in the club? Is it important? Did it involve the blond staring at him?

Sasuke blinked. Wait. He lifted his eyes up and looked right into amazing blue ones directed straight back.

"S-Sasuke?" The blond whispered, clearly having a little hang over himself. It appears that he knows Sasuke.

The kid sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, mumbling about never drinking too much alcohol again. Sasuke stood up, feeling uncomfortable. This guy...he needed to get some answers.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, pointedly, surprising the blond who whirled his head up to stare at Sasuke again.

"W-who am I?" He asked, not really believing his ears.

Sasuke snorted. Great, he seemed articulate.

"Yes, moron, that seemed to be what I asked."

Naruto glared. Damn it, even though the Uchiha supposedly had _no_ idea who he was, he was still a jerk! Is this the extent of his social skills?

"Do you need me to repeat the question again so your slow brain can process it?" Sasuke sneered, annoyed.

Naruto flared up. This second impression of the Uchiha was not exactly an improvement. In fact, it was positively worse.

"NO! I just feel kind of sick, you bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Leaning forward so that he was towering over Naruto, he hissed, "What did you call me?"

Naruto gulped. Oh yeah, he wasn't exactly acquainted with a non-drunk Sasuke...he probably pushed the line by insulting him like that.

"Um... I said...uh..." Sasuke glared, daring him to finish the sentence truthfully, but Naruto didn't take the bait.

"I said I feel sick of mustard!"

"..."

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered. He remembered meeting the blond last night, thinking he was a spy or something, then after the blonde's hands got hurt, he took him to his house to sanitize his hands, except the moron ended up falling asleep on his couch. Sasuke looked at the kid who was talking animatedly, waving his hands around. Yesterday he had deducted this kid as innocent, which he still seemed right now.

"—you know, 'cause mustard doesn't go with anything really, and 'cause ketchup is so much better. I mean, even mashed potato goes with ketchup, how can anyone prefer mustard over ket—"

Sasuke clasped a hand over the babbling blond trying to prove his 'honesty'. Seriously, he didn't know when to shut up; and he made the lamest excuses, if the fact that the stupid mustard excuse triggered the epiphany of memory recovery shows anything.

"Okay okay, I remember you now, loser." Sasuke hissed, trying to calm the raging blond.

_Crap, and I was hoping he wouldn't_. Naruto cringed. This case was _not_ turning out well.

Which reminded him...HE HAD TO CONTACT KIBA!! Or they might think he got kidnapped or something! Naruto looked around at his surroundings. Kidnapping might actually be partially true in this case. He glared at the Uchiha. Things were not working, and it was all his fault!

"You suck! Thanks a lot for kidnapping me and holding me hostage!" Naruto exaggerated. Yes, he realized he was being childish. But did he care? Not really.

Sasuke just ignored him and turned back to the kitchen to finish his cereal. Naruto hesitantly followed after hearing a loud gurgle from his complaining stomach. Oh yes, he didn't have _anything_ to eat yesterday. Crap.

"Saaassukkkeeeeee, feeeeddd meeeeeee." Naruto whined, sitting down at the table and staring at the bowl of cereal hungrily, even if it was a disgusting bland kind.

Sasuke just spared Naruto a glare before returning to his cereal munching. Naruto pouted, his stomach sounding again.

"It's the least you can do, bastard, after kidnapping me!"

At this, Sasuke slammed his spoon down, fed up. Naruto finched, a bit scared at this sudden show of anger.

"Okay, let's get this straight. I did _not_ kidnap you! It was in a moment of insanity that I felt compelled to heal your stupid wounds in my own apartment! And here you go, calling me bastard all the time like you actually _know _me when I don't even fucking know your _name! _So if you would please _leave_ sometime _soon_, it would be much appreciated!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't think he bothered the Uchiha _that _much. His happy bubble now thoroughly deflated, he stood up and headed out, pausing only in the doorway, his hand on the doorframe, to mutter back with a sad heart, "Just so you know, my name's Naruto. And thanks for the...hospitality...even though you don't know me."

And Naruto walked out the door. Dramatically.

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, his previous rage cooling, before cussing loudly and running out his apartment too, giving chase to Naruto.

He caught up to him about a block down, trudging sullenly. Naruto looked surprised to see the Uchiha come running after him.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" He asked, confused. Surely he didn't want to yell at him more?

"Naruto..." Sasuke tried out the name. "Y-your hands...they're swollen," he panted out, slightly out of breath.

Naruto looked down at his hands, realizing that yes, they were indeed swollen. Did it get infected? Sasuke rolled his eyes, amused that Naruto seemingly could never tell when he was hurt.

"Come here, loser. I'll treat them again. Seems like a mild case of inflammation, probably just needs more alcohol."

"STOP CALLING ME A LOSER! YOU KNOW MY NAME NOW!" Naruto yelled, but he smiled nonetheless, following Sasuke back to his hideout.

After cleaning Naruto's hands for the second time (to which Naruto whined like a little baby _again_), Sasuke gave Naruto a bowl of cereal that Naruto miraculously finished off in twenty seconds flat.

"That was the most disgusting but satisfying bowl of cereal I've ever eaten," Naruto commented, rubbing his belly after breakfast. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and cleared up the silverware.

"So Sasuke, why is a rich brat like you living in this apartment all alone?" Might as well get the case going. "Shouldn't you be living somewhere with high security and what knot?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really like big places. They make me feel too small and insignificant."

Naruto shook his head. Ha, insignificant indeed. He was probably the most influential nineteen year old in the world! This was so ironic.

"Well, you're lucky your life's been this easy," Naruto said on a whim, "my life's been hectic since I was born. You as a baby probably went to sleep hugging a wad of cash."

Sasuke glared at this bold assumption at his 'happy' childhood. He's only done that _once_, thank you very much! And it was under a special occasion too!

"My life sucks way more now than yours," Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms and stalking over to the living room to plop down on the couch. Naruto followed, disbelieving.

"Yeah right. Stop sulking. Whatever mess _you're_ in is entirely your fault anyway. I have no _choice_."

"Oh, look who's sulking now."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before sitting down too.

"...So when are you going to leave? Go back to wherever you came from. You already got your breakfast." Sasuke said, quite serious. He was once again starting to regret being so nice. When had he become so nice anyway? If he remembered correctly, he had just beat up one of Itachi's little spies before going to the club last night. He was not a nice person!

"I'll leave. Give me a dollar then." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Dollar?"

"For the bus, stupid."

Sasuke thought about it. It felt bad to make him go by bus, but he had an image to keep! He couldn't go and give a ride to everyone he met! That'll make him..._considerate!_

He dug into his pocket for his wallet and took it out. Seeing five quarters at the very bottom, he scooped them up and dropped them all in Naruto's waiting hands.

"Thanks for the extra quarter. Though that's probably nothing to _you_, Sasuke. I'm surprised you even carry change." Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked to the door. He bent over and picked up his shoes, unintentionally showing off his firm ass as his pants stretched in the back. Sasuke noticed and forced himself to stop staring and focused on the arm of the couch instead. Damn, if he looked anymore, he might just stop the blond from going. Hmm, seems the alcohol is still in his head.

Naruto slipped his shoes on and opened the door, giving Sasuke a smile, and pointed to his securely wrapped hand to indicate that he was fine and that Sasuke didn't have to chase after him again. Sasuke scowled, feeling a bit stupid now. That was a first; he's _never_ stupid.

"Bye!" Naruto smiled one last time. Sasuke inadvertently locked the image in his mind.

"Oh! Just so you know, I'll be your fan again!" Naruto said before shutting the door behind him.

Somehow, Sasuke felt like he had just let something very important slip through his grasp.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Naruto grinned to himself. This was too easy! Who knew it was this easy to trick _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke? He rubbed his hands together, his plan being put to action now.

-------------------------------------

TBC!!! what is Naruto planning now in his cute little head? **REVIEW!!!**

**Replies:**

_Exploded Toilet Bowl- _Haha, you'll get horny Sasuke soon enough XD

_HoshitheHorse-_ I don't know if you intended it, but your username looks like Ho Shit The Horse XD But on another note, you can guess at what Sasuke's problem is, but there's no way you'll get it right. And just as a little hint, he _is_ being a verryy verryyy bad boy. XD


	7. Back Again

**Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!**

**Warnings**: YAOI!!! Smart!Naruto (semi XD)!

Chapter 6

Naruto laughed maniacally as he walked. Witnesses to his evil laughter later described it as unsettling and creepy. But Naruto didn't care. He had thought he wouldn't get away with lying like that, straight to Sasuke's face. Turns out he's a much better liar than he thought. Or Sasuke just didn't know him well enough to tell when he was lying, which was pretty obvious when you _did_ know Naruto. Most likely the latter, though Naruto still insisted to himself he was getting better at this inconspicuous thing. Poor delusional child, he could never keep a straight face when lying.

But now, his face was as straight as a gay person. In fact, _he _was positively as gay as could be! Gay as in happy though. His plan was going to work!

And when he says plan, he means his Call-Kiba-and-Not-Raise-Sasuke's-Suspicion Plan. Which, if you really knew him, was quite devious for the little tyke. His earlier pranks in high school really are no match for this! Spray painting the girl's locker room meant nothing compared to this genius right now!

Naruto definitely wasn't going to the bus. Oh no, he had planned to go to a payphone to call Kiba's cell. They were probably worried sick!

Arriving at a rusted, weather beaten payphone that probably, once upon a time, was blue, Naruto deposited three quarters, dialed, and waited.

_Ring!_

_Ring! _Click.

"Who the hell is this?!"

Naruto perked up hearing Kiba's strained voice. On the second ring too! He was obviously worried. Naruto snickered at the thought; Kiba, worry?! Those two words don't belong in a sentence together, unless it was 'Kiba doesn't worry.'

"Hey dawg. It's me, on a pay phone, yo." He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Naruto! Oh thank god! Me and Shino thought you got r—uh... kidnapped!"

Naruto could tell he was relieved beyond words because he didn't even say anything sarcastic about Naruto's pathetic use of street slang. He felt warm inside knowing Kiba actually cared that much.

"Kidnapped? Wow. Well, I guess that's basically what happened." Naruto laughed as he remembered accusing Sasuke of kidnapping him.

"WHAT?! Where are you now?! Who's holding you captive?! Are you hurt?! Are you scared?! Have you been fed anything?! Been Violated?! Tied up?!"

"...What was that you asked?"

"...Are you tied up?"

"No, before that."

"...Have you been fed anything?"

"...No, after that."

"...Who cares? Where are you?! Tell me so I can go beat up whatever asshole that dared to kidnap you!"

Naruto grinned into the mouth piece, amused at Kiba's new mother hen attitude. Or mother dog, in this case. His love of dogs was infamous.

"I'm okay, mommy, really. But I got a new boo boo," Naruto whined wickedly into the phone, sending pouting signals straight to Kiba.

"Shut up! We were really worried, you know!" growled Kiba on the other side.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks. Well, just to ease your troubled heart, I stayed the night at Sasuke's, apparently, so no need to worry!"

"WHAT?! Sasuke's?! As in _Uchiha_?!"

"Do we know any other Sasuke?"

"But! What about the case? Naruto, you retard! Why did you stay over there?!"

"Stop sounding so frantic! Calm down, jeez!" Naruto yelled, effectively making Kiba stop.

"...So...am I going to pick you up or something? How much does Sasuke know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm...not much, except my name, really. What do I do? I thought you'd know."

"Here, let me get Shino on the phone. He's better at these strategic things."

Naruto heard some scuffling, muffled voiced, and then rustling sounds as the cell phone was transferred.

"Naruto? You okay?" came Shino's voice.

"Yeah! Thanks for worrying and stuff. But what do I do now?" There was a pause before Shino replied.

"So, I take it Sasuke still hasn't caught on to our investigation?"

"Yeah."

"...Does he seem to like you?"

Naruto sputtered. "W-what?!"

"As a _friend_, retard."

"Thanks, Shino, you're so complimentary," Naruto teased good-heartedly. "Well, I guess he does...I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate me. Why else would he tend to my wounds?"

There was a yell in the background and Naruto was pretty sure Kiba just jerked the phone out of Shino's hands.

"WOUNDED?! How'd you get wounded?!"

"STOP WORRYING, FUCKTARD!! I'M FINE!!" Naruto shouted, appeasing Kiba's qualms. "I just scraped my hands a bit and stuff..."

"And Uchiha treated to your wounds?! That's fucked up."

"Yeah well, he's much nicer than we thought he'd be. Once you get past his icy exterior, you actually find...a less icy interior," Naruto tried fruitlessly, then laughing at his own description.

"Anyways, as I was saying," It was Shino now. "If Sasuke actually likes you and still doesn't know about your job, then you should probably go back and be his friend. Then maybe he can show you the things he does and that way, we'll be even _more_ undercover, and this case will go along even faster."

"...But then I'd be doing all the work!" Naruto whined, hearing a loud 'TOUGH LUCK KIDDO' echoing through the phone.

"Well, go back and be his friend. Call us when you can get free time to meet us. I need to bug you and give you an earpiece."

"Sure okay," Naruto agreed, sighing. He should have seen that coming.

"Stay on your toes, kid."

"STOP CALLING ME KID, KIBA!!" Naruto yelled back, Kiba laughing at how easily he got riled up. But then, his voice softened considerably, his worries coming through.

"Chill out. But still, be careful, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, forgetting Kiba couldn't see it. "I will! It's not like Sasuke'll kill me or something!" Naruto pouted into the mouthpiece. Suddenly, he heard a shrill beep, signaling his time was almost over.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll call you guys later and stuff, okay?"

"Okay. Get as many answers as you can without being suspicious."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye. Take care."

"Sure, Kiba."

"...It feels like I'm sending my daughter off to college or something."

"HEY! Fuck you!" Naruto screeched, flaring up at the 'daughter'.

"Other way around, sweet heart." Kiba breathed huskily, sending chills up Naruto's spin. Before he could tell Kiba to go fuck his dogs, the signal cut off and the line went dead.

Hanging the receiver back onto the rack, Naruto stepped back, shaking his head in exasperation. Guess he'll have to go back to Sasuke's place...hopefully he hasn't left or something in the fifteen minutes Naruto was out.

Taking the sidewalk by stride, Naruto arrived back at Sasuke's front door in three minutes. Breathing in and out rapidly, Naruto tried to steel himself. His story plan was that...that...uh...that...

Oh well, he'll think of something on the spot. Taking a deep breath, he rapped the door with his knuckles, simultaneously taping his toe nervously. This was wearing on his nerves!

He heard shuffles beyond the wooden door, a few clicking sounds as Sasuke apparently fumbled with the knob, and the door was opened to a very surprised Sasuke.

"...Naruto? Why are you back here?"

Here comes the improvising. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Uh...I gave my money away to a poor helpless hobo?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the excuse. "You want more money? Is that it?"

"..." Damn it, he should have known Sasuke would have just sent him off with some money all over again. Clearing his throat fretfully, Naruto tried again.

"Um, I-I was hoping we could...you know...hang out... a bit...because...because..." Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes getting narrower and narrower with each passing second.

"...because I don't want to go home yet..." _Oh, great reason, Uzumaki_. Naruto scolded himself, the justification sounding lame in even his own ears.

But it seems that Sasuke took the bait. His face softened and he stepped aside, Naruto walking in dazed. It worked?! Wow. He really was improving at lying!

In another part of town, Kiba had an extreme urge to bonk a blonde on the head.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, startling him. "I know what it's like to not want to go home. I sympathize with you... I suppose you can stay with me for a while longer. Just...stop being so hyperactive."

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed, jumping up and giving Sasuke a gentle hug. Sasuke stiffened under the other's weight, completely thrown off by this gesture of affection. When Naruto let go a second later, Sasuke slumped in his posture and walked off to his living room.

"Loser."

"Stop being so mean, bastard!" Naruto ran past Sasuke and plopped down on the sofa, muffling his head in the comfy material.

"Stop whining." Sasuke tenderly sat down on the opposite end of Naruto, taking care not to touch Naruto's kicking feet.

The blond sat up indignantly. "I will if you stop being a bastard!" Sasuke chose to ignore the request and picked up a cup of tea that was laid out in front of him. He had prepared it right after Naruto left.

"Tea? That's nasty! The only kind of tea I like is orange flower tea!" Naruto chatted, sniffing the cup Sasuke was holding. Sasuke twitched.

"Good for you."

"...Hey hey, Sasuke. Tell me about yourself."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to look at the blond while putting the cup down gracefully in his lap. Would telling this kid here about himself be dangerous? As Sasuke was pondering the consequences of letting Naruto in a bit, Naruto started to get impatient.

"Well? Come on! Since you're so anti-social, let me start by introducing myself first!" Naruto grinned, offering out his hand in a mock-introductory handshake. Sasuke slowly took it, letting Naruto shake their conjoined hands excitedly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My favorite color is orange! My favorite food is ramen!" At this, Sasuke had to forcefully hold back a blush that was threatening to bloom on his pale face. He remembered the transactions this morning and couldn't stop the image of Naruto's lean stomach from penetrating his thoughts.

"I'm nineteen years old! I'm a college drop out and I work as a..." Naruto stuttered a bit, wracking his brain, "a grocer!" He decided to use his part-time job as a cover up.

Sasuke snorted. "Well, you sure seem successful."

Naruto glared at the sardonic Uchiha. "Well excuse _me_, I wasn't raised on a silver platter!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting the insult slide. Whatever. It wasn't worth it.

"How about you?" Naruto poked Sasuke in the side.

"...My name is Sasuke." Naruto nodded and waited anxiously for more, but none came. With a pout, he urged Sasuke on.

"...You're age is?"

"...Nineteen."

"...You're favorite color is?"

"...Navy." Naruto perked up at that.

"Really?! That's my second favorite color! Well...blue in _general_ is my second favorite color! That's awesome! What's your second favorite color?"

"...Black."

"Well, can't say that's in my top five. The color's just a bit too dreary, but whatever. Favorite food?"

"...Sushi."

"Ew! Raw fish!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You live in a country surrounded by sea. How can you not like fish?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I like fish. Just not raw ones..." Naruto explained, turning his head to the side and _hmph_-ing. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Continuing on, Naruto then asked, "What about your occupation? I mean, I know you're kind of in the whole...industrial...thing, but do you do anything else?"

Sasuke paused, narrowing his eyes at the blond. But Naruto seemed genuinely curious, his eyes piercing into Sasuke's own deep black ones intently.

"...I'm only in the industrial business." _Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie_, Sasuke thought.

"Huh, that's not every interesting." Naruto voiced out loud.

"Heh, its more interesting than you know..." Sasuke grumbled, looking away from Naruto's fascinated eyes.

"What was that, Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, albeit a bit too quickly. Naruto shrugged it off. He'll figure things out soon enough, anyways.

"How ab—" Naruto started to ask, but was cut off as a shrill ring sounded. Looking around wildly, he realized it was the phone. Sasuke stood up grumbling, picking up his phone rigidly.

"Hello? Oh hi. What do you want?"

Naruto couldn't hear the other party's voice, so instead he focused extra hard on what Sasuke was saying.

"What? That was today?... Damn it, I can't go today... Don't ask...Some kid... No choice, huh?... He's going to be there? Then I _have_ to go... Okay... Hn... Hn... Yeah, I got it. See you there."

Sasuke hung up the phone abruptly and whirled around to look at Naruto, who yelped and scooted back a few feet at the murderous glare Sasuke was sending him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly, hoping he hadn't intruded on a private conversation or something, if that was why Sasuke was mad.

"...You're not going to go home, are you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"No way! You're fun to hang out with, Sasuke!" Naruto tried complimenting the Uchiha, hoping it would smooth over whatever was wrong.

"...Well, then you're going to come with me to a...party," Sasuke decided this with a nod, and walked off briskly to his bedroom.

"What? Party?! You invited me to a party?!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and following Sasuke into his bedroom like a lost puppy.

"Duh. Isn't that what I just said?" Sasuke scoffed, pulling open his closet. Rustling past a few dress shirts, he came upon a dark navy blue button up shirt and took it off its hanger. He grabbed some semi-tight dress pants on his way to his bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

Naruto waited patiently, sitting on Sasuke's huge comfortable bed. While Sasuke was apparently changing, he thought this over. Party. It must be some industrial business gathering. Sasuke had just talked with one of his cronies probably, or at least someone who was in on whatever Sasuke's doing. And now, he had to go to the party because someone, probably Itachi, was going to be there. But because he was here, Sasuke had to bring him along too.

Naruto cracked a smile. This was getting good. A corporal party! There'll probably be a whole bunch of leaders in business attending it too! He'll get the inside scoop on _everything_ this way! Sweet!

"Naruto, here. Wear this and seem at least a bit formal." Sasuke stirred Naruto out of his musings, tossing him a flimsy, white, long-sleeved button up shirt. Naruto deftly caught it and slipped it on over his black tee-shirt. It was a tad too big, but it looked good nevertheless.

"Are we going now?" Naruto asked, jumping off the mattress and walking over to Sasuke's side. He looked good in the navy shirt, only having three buttons buttoned, showing off his firm torso by accentuating his pale skin with a black wife beater.

"Yeah... Just so you know, this is the first time I've _ever_ taken anyone to these...parties. So don't go be an idiot, or I will kick you out."

"How rude!" Naruto pouted, but promised to keep his hyper self in control. Or at least try to.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of his apartment briskly, heading towards a sleek black car parked just outside.

"Wow, you really do like black, don't you?" Naruto whistled appreciatively at the lustrous machine, running his tan hands over the hood gently.

"I guess," Sasuke smirked, seating himself into the drivers seat. Naruto sat down next to him in the passenger's seat and put on the seat belt.

"Where is the party?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Not far." Sasuke started up the engine and put the gear stick on D, for drive.

"...But where?"

"A place close to here." Sasuke was adamantly refusing to give any more information so Naruto gave up.

"How long then?"

"About ten minutes. Seven if there isn't any traffic."

Naruto looked at the clock located on the dash board. It blinked 11:44. Wow, did this whole morning happen only in a span of three and a half hours?! That was whack!

"This is whack!" Naruto exclaimed out loud, pressing face onto the clock's screen.

"...Loser."

"HEY!"

It was going to be a long drive.

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC!!! **REVIEW!!! **and thanks for reading! XD

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The PARTAY! Naruto arrives and is instantly in the spotlight! XD

**Replies! (sry if i didn't reply to u, i still treasure your reviews! so keep them coming!):**

_Sk8er-Neko_- I know! I think the only Seme!Naruto story i've actually liked was Chasing Naruto by AkaiTsume XD Seme!Naruto just doesn't work for me XD

_Bloody-Plunder_- Thanks for all the compliments! XD iono why this doesn't have as much reviews as my other ones, but whatever, what can an authoress do? lol

_Narue- _yay potential! Thanks! I'll try to live up to expectations lol

_EllaCrain-_ Will jealous!Sasuke work for now? Cuz that's coming up next chapter...kukuku fuunnnnn


	8. Arrival

Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!

**A/N: **It's been a while, ne? SORRY!! heheh...I've been kinda lazy lately...heheheheheheh... OH YEAH, and also, when i said Jealous!Sasuke will be in this chapter, I lied. I meant next one. XD HAHAH SORRY!! ENJOY! :)

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! :) 

Chapter 7

"Don't touch that."

"..."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH THAT!" _Swerve! Honk honk honk!_

"Oops, sorry."

Sasuke growled deep inside his throat, his eyes furrowing with impatience. Just _one_ more street, you can make it Sasuke! Remember, murder is illegal!

"Hey, what's this Sasuke?"

"NO DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THAT!"

_Screech! HONK HONK HONK!! Muffled yelling._

"Dammit Naruto! What's wrong with you, stop TOUCHING stuff!"

"Sorry! It's just that, this car has so many gadgets! It's like one of those spy cars! Only not as cool!"

"That's nice, now sit still! We're almost there!"

"..."

_SLAP!_

"OOOWWWW Sasuke that hurt! You didn't have to slap me! Hmph!"

"I told you to sit still!"

"I can't! It's not in my nature to!"

"We're HERE now, okay?! Don't do anything stupid when we get in. Just...go stand in a corner and drink punch, OKAY?!"

"Drink punch? That's it?"

"And twiddle your thumbs, I don't CARE, just don't... talk! And if anyone asks, you don't know me, okay?"

"...That's kinda harsh, Sasuke."

"OH FINE, say you're my new hobo friend, happy now?!"

"Yepp, I'm happy now."

Sasuke groaned as he pushed open his door and stepped out into the parking lot, Naruto doing the same on the other side. 

"Are we going to that huge ass hotel building over there?!"

Sasuke looked to where Naruto was staring at. "Yes, yes we are."

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned excitedly, eyes sparkling at the prospect of dining in such a fancy hotel.

"Follow me." Sasuke started taking large strides, clearing the parking lot in no time. When he and Naruto arrived at the front doors, the doormen all bowed deeply and ushered them in with their warmest respect. Naruto felt all giddy inside.

"Lucky bastard, you, getting all this reverence from people that you probably don't even know..." Naruto slouched, noticing that no one even looked at him; their eyes were all trained on the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke snorted. "Heh, it gets old after a while. In fact, it's positively annoying right now."

Naruto glared. "You're a spoiled rich brat."

"And you're an idiotic penniless bum."

"...Touché. You're not half bad, Sasuke."

"You too, Naruto," Sasuke smirked, pushing open the door to the large dining hall.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke whose back was to Naruto, he smiled the tiniest yet truest smile at that. 

"Here's a cell phone," Sasuke suddenly said. He whipped around and tossed Naruto a phone, which the blond caught eagerly.

"Wow, you actually have phones to spare!" Naruto examined the phone in his hand. It was sleek and shiny, its black coat fitting well with the silver metal decorations. Way better than his old ass phone.

"Duh. You keep that one, I have another. Besides, yours is broke beyond repair."

"Thanks to you..." Naruto muttered off to the side.

"My cell phone," at this, Sasuke took out his own very similar cell phone and showed it to Naruto, "is listed under the contacts list. If there's an emergency, call. And when it's time to go, I'll call you. Okay? And don't talk to strangers."

"...They're all strangers."

"Exactly. See you." And Sasuke turned to disappear into the finely dressed crowd. Naruto watched his black head of hair bobbing around until the hordes of bodies blocked his view. With a growl, Naruto's happy-go-lucky smile dropped off his face.

"The prick...leaving me along for who knows how long...good thing I actually have work to do, or I'd go kick his ass..." Naruto mumbled as he stalked off to the punch corner, as Sasuke had predicted.

Taking a cup and filling it to the brim with watery red juice, Naruto turned around and eyed the room. Every person in there was well dressed, smartly combed, and highly sophisticated.

_Douche bags..._ Naruto thought to himself, then snickered at the mental image of a bunch of douches drinking and chatting.

"I've never seen you before, is your company relatively new?"

Naruto sputtered at the sudden voice and red juice came dribbling down his chin, which he wiped away hastily. "Who what? Me?" He turned to see a man in a tuxedo staring at him strangely.

"Yes, you." The man's odd light lilac colored eyes gazed right through Naruto, who fidgeted under the intense stare.

"W-well, you see, uh...who are you?" 

_Smoooooooth, Naruto, he _totally_ didn't realize the subject change..._

"...I'm Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji." Said person gently raised a cup of punch to his lips, his eyes still fixed intently on the blond. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail and it swished around as he moved.

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-H-Hyuuga?! As in from the company Hyuuga, the one corporation that's said to actually equally rival Uchiha's?!"

"...Yes. This _is_ a corporate party, what other Hyuuga would be here?" His eyebrows raised questioningly as Naruto's face turned red at how stupid he sounded. Not that that's never happened before...

"Er, yeah...heheh, completely forgot for a second...oops, heheheh...heh..."

_Awkwarrrrdddddd_. Naruto moved restlessly and took a deep drink to stop his mouth from blabbering on. Damn it, he needed to go see a doctor about that, maybe the nerves controlling his speech were messed up.

"What company are you from?" Neji pressed, stepping closer in an intimidating way. Naruto gulped.

"I-I don't have a company..." Neji's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Um, I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke's...new friend." Notice that he left the hobo part out.

"Ah, I see." With that, Neji promptly walked off, his nose slightly raised higher than it should be. Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at his retreating back.

"Grrr, stupid stuck up pricks, find out I'm not rich like them and off they go, thinking they're superior and shizz like that... augh." His brow furrowed in annoyance, Naruto filled his cup again and took a drink.

But getting back to business...the Hyuuga didn't seem like he was that surprised to find out that Naruto was Sasuke's new friend. From what he gathered from Sasuke before, he probably doesn't make many friends, so bringing some unimportant guy like him to such a large party should be a surprise. But he didn't seem surprised at all...Hmmm, so either he was the one on the phone with Sasuke earlier, or he was related somehow to the person who called. Either way, he's on the Suspect List.

"H-Hello!"

"GAAAUUGH!!" Naruto jumped, red juice flying everywhere (yet miraculously not on his white shirt).

"S-Sorry! I didn't m-mean to startle you! It's just that, I w-was watching you talk to N-Neji-san and I can't help but notice that you seemed d-disgruntled about his attitude. S-So, I came to apologize on his b-behalf! Sorry!"

Naruto took a good look at the stuttering girl; her long black hair (just like Neji's), light lilac eyes (just like Neji's), the Hyuuga crest on her black sequin dress (just like the one that was on Neji's tux).

"...Are you perhaps related to Hyuuga-san?"

_No duh, stupid._ Naruto smacked himself, why the heck did he ask such a retarded question?

"Y-yes, I am. I'm his cousin, H-Hinata. Nice to meet you...um..." She twiddled her pointer fingers and looked up at the blond bashfully through her bangs.

Naruto smiled warmly. "Call me Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun... why are you here? You don't seem like the type to like t-these kinds of p-parties."

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself either, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed deeply and stuttered some more. "Uh, um, well, I-I have to be here since I'm sharing the Hyuuga company with Neji-san right n-now..."

"Hmm, well, I guess I have to be here too." Naruto grinned at Hinata and leaned back on the table. "We're in the same boat, ne? Heh..."

"I-I guess." Hinata smiled shyly and took a cup of punch in her trembling hands.

"Woah there, Hinata-chan. Steady! Hahah." Naruto laughed as he took her hands in his before the liquid could spill all over them.

But he didn't take into account that the poor girl would faint the second his hands wrapped around hers. His instincts kicking in, he quickly caught the girl while simultaneously placing the cup on the table.

"H-Hinata-chan! W-wha, are you alright?!" Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be making a scene! But everyone around them is staring right now!

"Wake up! Oh man..." Naruto knelt down and shook the fragile-looking girl gently. Slowly, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh good, Hinata-chan! Are you alright?"

"I-I think so..."

"You're face is so red! Do you have a fever?!" Naruto put a hand on Hinata's forehead to feel her temperature. With a small _Eep!_, Hinata fainted once again.

"W-wha?! Hinata!"

"Here, hand her over."

Naruto looked up and saw Neji kneeling down next to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! She just fainted, I swear!"

"It's okay, happens all the time. Her body's a bit weak; with her shy personality, she faints all the time." Neji flipped out his cell phone and pressed a red button on the side. Immediately, a bunch of body guards appeared and gently took Hinata away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, staring after Hinata.

"She'll be fine after a while, don't worry."

"Oh...okay..." Naruto looked at Neji, who just kept standing there staring right back.

"Um...do I have something on my face?"

Neji was about to open his mouth to reply, but someone else cut him off.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Naruto turned to look at the new voice. It was a red-headed male with piercing green eyes and a symbol for love tattooed blatantly on his eyebrow-less forehead.

"Uh...yes? Who are you?" Naruto asked, confused. Who was this guy?

"Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widened again. "Sabaku as in the other company that's closely following Hyuuga's and Uchiha's?!"

"...Yes, obviously."

"Oh wait, corporal party, right, I remember." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Neji rolled his eyes, no matter how out of character it seemed. Can anyone say, déjà vu?

"How do you know my name then?"

"...I have my sources."

"...Right." _Okay, Gaara, you're added to the Suspect List too._ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes sized up the red-head. They were pretty much the same height, while Neji was taller by like, two inches or so.

Then without warning, in a blur of red, Gaara had one hand fisted in Naruto's shirt and crashed him into the wall beside the punch table, his face centimeters away from the startled blond. His glare cold and emotionless, he ground out menacingly, "Stay away from Uchiha." 

Naruto gulped loudly, staring straight into murderous eyes.

--------------------break!-----------------

TBC!! OoooOooOOoOOooooOOooohhh Cliffhanger!! :) **REVIEW!!** and i mean it. :glares at everyone:

NEXT CHAPTER: ...HAHA, guess you'll just have to wait, ne? XD

**Replies:**

_MagicallyInclined_- I promise that no one will be left loveless and lonely by the end of this. :)

_Kirei-Kochou- _I know! I want reviews...:sniff tear:

_BitterSweet27-_ Psh, Sasuke's whole world is revolved around Itachi. WHICH NARUTO WILL CHANGE, mind you. :)


	9. Suspicions

Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

Estimated Chapters: 15+

Chapter 8

"Stay away from Uchiha."

Was it just Naruto, or did he sound a little bit possessive? Deranged, maybe? Definitely insane.

As Gaara's breath blasted across Naruto's stricken face, the poor detective thought back on his days as a child. Damn, it was so carefree back then. He would just swing around on wooden swings in the playground all day, eat ice cream cones with friends, or some days he'd go trash the girl's restroom...Ahhh, the good old times...Oh how he missed them, the flowery naivety, the sunshine outlook on life, the light-headed feeling he got when he had too much booze and, especially, the happiness it brought him for the shortest time...No wait, that wasn't his childhood...that was just a few days ago...

Wait, why was his life flashing through his eyes again?

"Well?!"

Oh right. He was in _this_ predicament.

"W-why?" Naruto bit out, placing both hands in a grip around Gaara's offending wrist. His hold was starting to choke him!

"I don't know what you're aiming for, but you won't get anything from Uchiha." Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowing even further. Naruto didn't think it was possible to see out of the slits that were his eyes. Neji just stood off to the side, glancing worriedly around them incase anyone noticed their little fight. Apparently, no one has so far. Where they all blind or something?!

"W-what? I don't w-want anything from Sasuke!" _Except some information..._but of course Naruto was smart enough not to say that. Give him some credit, people, jeez!

Disgusted, Gaara flung Naruto aside, his harsh strangling hold finally released. Naruto coughed a bit and rubbed his back where he got slammed into the wall. Ouch, damn it! Why did people have to be so rough? What happened to make peace not war?!

"You'd better hope, for your sake, that you don't." Gaara gave one last demeaning glare to Naruto before stalking off, Neji trailing behind and glancing back over his shoulder at a bewildered Naruto.

And bewildered Naruto remained, for the next half hour or so as he stood calculatingly at the punch table, sipping his new cup of punch. Was that confusing, or what? First Neji comes and acts like a jerk, then Gaara comes and almost chokes him to death. What were _with _these corporate leaders?! And especially Gaara! What was his problem?! He acted like he owned Sasuke or something...

Naruto gasped. He just realized something!

W-w-were they... LOVERS?! Wait, wait a second, something like that would be completely scandalous... but...was it true?

Oh boy, he's stumbled onto something big, he was sure of it! It was either case related...or an affair! He could benefit from both; if it was an affair, he could sell the story to the tabloids and earn like, a thousand or so dollars! Yes, the media was _that_ obsessed with the dark haired prince, currently over there socializing. Er, or more like, not socializing, because he was just standing there staring at everyone that came up to him.

Naruto growled. He was getting bored. This was going nowhere. He needed to speak to Sasuke. Maybe...mention Gaara...and observe his reactions. Yes, that sounds good.

With a smirk, Naruto pulled out his new cell phone, courtesy of Sasuke bastard, and dialed the first and only number in the contacts list.

He looked across the room and saw Sasuke excuse himself politely and take out his cell, frowning a bit at the number. Then he opened it and put it to his ear, his eyes searching around for Naruto.

"Hello?" Naruto absently noticed that his voice sounded deeper on the phone.

"Sasuke! Just the man I was looking for!" Naruto grinned into the cell, seeing that Sasuke was still trying to find him over the heads of all the other people.

"What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke's eyes finally connected with sky blue ones and he leered. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Come here! I need to talk to you!" He pleaded, his eyes still locked onto Sasuke's.

"No." With that, Sasuke turned back around and promptly ignored him, shutting off the phone.

"Bastard!" Naruto grumbled, dialing the number again. This time, he could practically see the steam coming out of Sasuke's head as he answered once again.

"Is it an emergency, loser?" He bit out, his voice cracking a bit. But Naruto guessed that was probably because of the phone. Stupid hotels and their retarded service.

"Um, sort of yes, and sort of no."

"Then stop talking to me." Sasuke made to hang up, but Naruto quickly yelled, "No wait! Please, Sasuke! Fine, you don't have to come over here! Just answer my question on the phone!" Naruto paused, staring at Sasuke's back to see if he'd still hang up. He heard a sigh on the other end of the line and he grinned. Oh yeah, he got him.

"Okay, shoot." Sasuke rubbed his temples and turned his head around, glaring at Naruto's grinning face.

"Okay okay, so, I just got molested. By a guy." That was partially true...In the dictionary, molest meant 'to bother, to interfere, or to annoy', and Gaara sure did annoy him. As did Neji...but one guy molesting him is enough.

He heard another sigh. "And why are you telling me this?" He obviously didn't want to deal with these trivial problems.

"Well, I just thought that you'd know the guy who molested me, and you could tell me if I should be offended or not." Yes, he was making this up on the spot. He should know by now he's not good at this sort of thing, but eh, what the heck. He'll give it another shot.

Sasuke groaned. "Okay, I'll bite. Who _molested_ you?"

Oooh, here comes the climax of this whole phone conversation.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"..." Yep, Sasuke was pausing in shock. Or pausing in disgust, either way. OR! Or, he could be pausing in JEALOUSY of his boyfriend! Hot diggity, this was getting good!

"Hello? Sasuke?" Naruto prodded, still not hearing an answer. He took another sip from his drink, eyes glued to Sasuke's stiff back.

Something was up.

Finally, Sasuke spoke again. "What did Sabaku say?"

"Oh, nothing much." He wasn't giving out information that easily. He wanted to see Sasuke's facial expression, that way he'd be able to tell what was going through his head more easily.

And, like Naruto predicted, Sasuke hung up his cell and spun around, heading his way. Naruto gave a sly smirk, but quickly hid it by taking another sip of his punch.

Hey, he could be sneaky when he wanted to, jeez!

Sasuke motioned Naruto to follow him as he neared and Naruto grudgingly obeyed. He brought his punch though, to the deep dissatisfaction of the hotel janitors.

Once they were out the door and well out of ear shot of anyone near the 'party', Sasuke stopped and spun around. Naruto skidded to a halt, almost running into Sasuke. Damn him and his abrupt stops all the time!

"What did Sabaku say to you?" Sasuke hissed out, his eyes narrowing. Naruto gulped. Damn, was he really _that_ jealous?

"Er, by the way, when I said molested, I meant annoyed..." Naruto grinned sheepishly, hoping that Sasuke wasn't mad enough to like, say...kill him.

"What. Did. Sabaku. Say." Uh oh, this was a command.

"H-he said to stay away from you!" Naruto pouted and huffed loudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He gave a small glance to Sasuke's expression then hurriedly looked down at his shoes again. "And he threatened me! And he glared at me! And he fisted my shirt—er, I mean, your shirt—and yelled at me! And then Neji had to be all 'grrr I'm a prissy boy and I'm richer than thou!' Are all rich people like this? Because so far, all the rich people I've met are completely mental!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face again. The scowl was still in place, and possibly even stronger.

"Oh! Except for you Sasuke, you're not mental. You're just a bastard." Naruto grinned. Was the scowl off now?

...Nope. Dang it.

"Hyuuga talked to you too?" Sasuke bit out, stepping closer to Naruto's smaller frame. Naruto nodded frantically and backed off. This job was _so_ not worth being killed!

"What did _he_ say?"

Naruto gulped at his dangerous tone. "Nothing, he didn't say much except ask who I was. Oh, and I kind of...some how...made his cousin Hinata faint. I swear it wasn't my fault though! I kind of panicked, but Neji came to the rescue and pressed some red button on his cell, and some huge body guards just like, poofed from nowhere and carried Hinata off. After that I think he was a bit nicer...Except he kept staring at me like I grew an extra nose on my face or something. He was annoying too."

_Phew!_ Sasuke had backed off. It seemed like Naruto supplied sufficient information, and to his liking too.

"S-Sasuke? Are you mad? I didn't instigate the conversations, I swear! I didn't talk to strangers on purpose, they came up to me and molested—er, I mean, bothered me!"

Sasuke didn't say anything back, just kept running his hands through his hair...like this whole situation was deeply bothering him. Okay, Naruto's decided; either he's _super_ gay for Gaara, or something _super_ fishy's going on and Sasuke doesn't want him involved in it.

"Sasuke?"

...Still no response.

"SASUKE?!"

"Okay, here's the plan, idiot." ("Hey!") Apparently he'd been thinking of one this whole time. "You follow me around. Don't talk unless spoken to. Don't even talk to me. And if anyone asks you a question, you follow my lead, okay?"

"Follow your lead?"

"Yes." Sasuke started making hand motions. "This means laugh it off and change the subject." He swiped at his neck in a slicing motion.

"This means shut up and let me do the talking." He zipped his lips.

"And this means answer at your free will, but don't say anything you know I wouldn't want you to say." Sasuke swished his hands in a shooing manner, his eyes on Naruto's, which were swiveling around following Sasuke's motions.

"Got it?" Naruto nodded in affirmation, though he really didn't like the degrading way Sasuke was ordering him around. But then again, he _was_ at a huge important party he would never have been in if not for Sasuke. Guess he owed him at least this little bit of obedience. Besides, getting on his bad side was not in his plans to uncover the truth.

"Okay, now follow me. Don't speak!" Sasuke turned them around and walked back in, Naruto trailing after him in a slouch, pouting for all he was worth. Stupid prick, he can't snoop effectively while stuck around him! Not without arousing his suspicion!

"Oh, and Naruto...refrain from babbling or I will be forced to kill you." And he said that with a straight face too. Bastard.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled, fuming and talking out loud. This case was too troublesome for a lazy bum like him. Heh, he sounded like someone he knows...

"What was that?" Sasuke stopped abruptly and glared at Naruto. Good thing he was semi-paying attention, or he'd had crashed into him once again. Why does he keep stopping so suddenly?!

"Nothing." He sighed and Sasuke started walking again, headed towards who-knows-where with an exasperated expression on his face. As they walked, Naruto felt a piercing stare on the nape of his neck, making his hair stand on end. The further they walked, the more the feeling increased. Finally, while squeezing through two bodies clad in tuxedos, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, scanning the room wildly to see if any eyes were on him. A flash of red later, he couldn't feel the creepy sensation of being stalked anymore.

_Hmph, good riddance!_ Naruto hurried on, catching up to Sasuke who had stopped.

"What was that about? You disappeared for a minute," Sasuke questioned, scrutinizing Naruto's facial expression for a sign.

_Heh, he's probably being paranoid that Gaara or Neji talked to me again._ Which reminded him, that brief second of red he saw was most likely Gaara being an ass again. Psh, the creep.

"Well?" Sasuke pressed, annoyed at being so blatantly ignored.

"Oh, well, my shoe laces were untied," Naruto lied, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke groaned, not bothering to contradict his lie, and kept going. Naruto started following again. It looked like Sasuke was headed towards the back of the spacious room, towards where a huge congregation of people was. Splendid! Maybe he could "accidentally" get "lost" and start "talking" to people to "ask directions". In reality, he would "sneak off" and start "snooping around for information on his black haired subject." Okay, good plan! And enough with the quotation marks!

"Here, go ahead of me. I don't want you to get _lost_ or something."

...Dang it! Did he see through his brilliant plan that quickly?! With a sigh, Naruto felt himself pushed through the crowd, Sasuke steering him in the right direction.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto steeled at the new voice. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was, only to come face to face with a silver-haired man.

Sasuke, on the other hand, ignored the newcomer and kept pushing Naruto along. Before he could get much further though, the man had caught up and put a hand on Sasuke's arm, effectively stopping him. Sasuke glared and shrugged the imposing hand off, Naruto watching it all with a calculating eye and shrewd ears.

"I _told_ you that this isn't allowed!" Sasuke hissed, eyes darting around to see if anyone was looking. Naruto started whistling and twiddling his thumbs, hoping to satisfy Sasuke's suspicions. Luckily his gaze traveled right past him without another glance.

"But there's a _major_ crisis and—"

"Don't tell me _now_! Contact me later!"

The silver haired man sighed, pushing his round glassed up his nose, the light's glare hiding his eyes in quite the creepy fashion.

"As you wish." And he disappeared.

Growling, Sasuke pushed Naruto along again, mumbling heatedly about retards and such things.

"Who was that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked bluntly. He really couldn't think of a better way to find out information than straight from the source. Besides, if he doesn't show even a _little_ bit of curiosity, it'll be suspicious, like he's forcing himself to not be curious.

"No one important. Mind your own business. You're only here for the kicks, right?" At that, Sasuke stopped again and gave Naruto a degrading glare, starting to be wary of his intentions again.

"What? Kicks? No way! I'm here for the rich _babes!_" Naruto laughed loudly at the look Sasuke gave him. Oh well, at least he avoided any more interrogating questions. For now.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!" came a lady's voice all of a sudden, followed by a mad flurry of dresses and, before Naruto could blink properly, two girls had attached their limbs around Sasuke's arms, one on each side.

"Sasuke-kun, won't you reconsider my offer?" the first girl asked, batting her mascara lathered eyelashes at him. Naruto almost choked at the funny image.

"No, Sasuke-kuuuun! Come to _my_ party instead!" the other girl whined, squeezing her chest against Sasuke's arm.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who seemed ready to kill. Heh, man would he _not_ want to be the girls right now. Just the idea of being on the receiving end of Sasuke's ill will was scary.

With a grimace, Sasuke stiffly but politely detached his arm from their vice-like grips. "Sorry ladies, but I have prior engagements. I won't be able to make either one of your _delightful_ parties." Sarcastic much?

"Oh, that's okay!" the first one squealed, apparently super ecstatic at being talked to by 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto shook his head. Not only did he get all the money, he's also surrounded by hot chicks all the time. It was _so_ not fair!

"Yeah, we'll just change the date of our party, alright?!" That was the pink-haired girl, who laughed and dragged off her blond friend to "plan their parties" together. But Naruto could tell from the glint in their eyes they were going to go off and argue over the Uchiha. Psh, girls.

"Well, Naruto, those are the only _babes_ available in this world; obsessive squealing idiots. Perfect match for you! Have fun."

"Haha, very funny." Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "This must be so hard for a stiff bastard like you. You're never going to get a girlfriend unless you go for the non-rich ones. Or until you remove that stick up your ass."

_Or you could go for guys_, Naruto added in his mind. _Like Gaara._

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "For your information, I—" But he was cut off by a cold voice that cut through the air like dry ice.

"Sasuke, I see you've reacquainted yourself with the Haruno and Yamanaka families. They are, after all, very important influences with a fair amount of economic power; and also possible marriage candidates."

Naruto looked up at the chilling voice. Who—oh damn. He knew this face.

"Yes, brother," Sasuke grit out, eyes narrowing.

Uchiha Itachi. The butt of all Sasuke's problems. Or maybe Sasuke was the butt of all Itachi's problems...Naruto didn't know them enough to determine that yet.

"And who's your friend?" Itachi now trained his cold blood-red eyes onto Naruto, who gulped under the intense stare. Shit, he wasn't prepared for anything like this right now! He's completely caught off guard.

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't give any background information. He was hoping Itachi wouldn't pry any further, but no such luck.

"What company does he belong to?" Itachi was still looking at Naruto, who squirmed. It was like his gaze was piercing into the deep crooks of his heart and dragging out any confessions or secrets locked in there. Damn.

"He doesn't belong to any. I brought him here." Now, Itachi turned to Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? And why did you do that? I don't remember this being an open invitation gathering."

"I'm sorry." But Naruto could tell he wasn't sorry at all. Now things made a bit more sense on why he was brought here without much complaint. Sasuke was probably just trying to piss his brother off like the normal teenager and their rebellious stage. How juvenile, but Naruto understands.

"Uzumaki-san, what do you do for a living?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke slitting his throat. If he remembered correctly, that meant laugh it off and change the subject.

"Ahahahaha, nice question, Uchiha-san, but may I say...what lovely weather we're having today?"

"..." Sasuke felt like running into the wall multiple times until he bled from his noggin and fell victim to a paralyzing seizure that turned him into a vegetable.

"Yes, I'm sure it's lovely weather." Itachi smirked. He could feel his brother's distress on the sidelines. Don't underestimate him, he saw that little signal between the two. "But the roof on top of us seems to be blocking all view of the sky."

"Oh, you're right..." Very smart, Uzumaki, very smart.

"...As mind boggling as this revelation is, I'll have to take my leave now. Sasuke, I will be having a word with you later on." With another stare to each of them, Itachi left, which was _not_ a good idea because Sasuke was ready to strangle the stupid blond.

Naruto stumbled back a few steps, cautious of the murderous aura emitting from Sasuke's frame, but not without noticing the look on Itachi's face before. He wasn't sure, but something in his gut told him that Itachi knew something he didn't want him to know.

"Na-ru-to." Oh right, the little Uchiha was still trying to slaughter him.

"Eheheheh...uhhh...sorry? I couldn't think of anything else?"

Growl, snarl.

Oh well, farewell cruel world, he tried.

But before Sasuke could pounce and beat the living shit out of Naruto's head, three figures arrived that made Sasuke stop in his tracks and turn towards them, a frown on his face.

No one noticed the devious leer that graced Naruto's face. He knew he was going to get something from this conversation that was sure to get heated. Something possibly condemning, and Naruto was going to be there to witness it.

The ball of deceit just kept on rolling, this time with a blond boy running in its shadow.

* * *

TBC!!

Next chapter: Suspicous things are said and Naruto encounters...WHO?! :) Guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Replies:**

_ChibiesRevil-_ hahah thanks for reading all my stories. :) that makes me feel so loved! YAY! and i'd have to say that of all my Naruto's in all my different fics, the one in here is my fav. :) which is why i'm trying to incorporate a bit of this Naruto's personality into all my other fics. But sshhhhhhh don't tell anyone that lol!

_Urahara Xaiyoko-_ was it really weird? 0o I had no clue looolll. but i guess you could take it weirdly, it works either way. :)

_Dark Mican- _Ahahaha I totally agree with the whole Itanaru,nejinaru,gaanaru,sasuanru,kibanaru,shinonaru kya XD love the whole Naruto harem concept! teehee!


	10. Fallen

**Uzumaki Naruto on the Case!**

**A/N:** Oh gosh, I'm so bad at updating. FORGIVE ME! My interests kind of...switch...every so often. Like right now, I'm more into fanart. xD but I'm slowly getting bored of that, so I'll probably come back to fanfics pretty soon. :) BUT I HAVN'T ABANDONED ANYTHING!! It's just...taking me a while...xD SORRY!!

As a repayment for the long time you've had to wait, I'll provide a brief summary of the past chapters, incase you forgot:

_Naruto, a private detective working for Jiraiya's Gamabunta Detective Agency (the best there is in Konoha!), is on a case assigned to him by Kakashi. He is to work, together with Kiba and Shino, to track Sasuke and spy on him to determine if he really is relaying information from Uchiha Co. (which Itachi is force to share with Sasuke because of their dead father's will) to other companies. Naruto found Sasuke in a bar and followed him home, Sasuke treated his wounds, and Naruto somehow ended up going to a corporal party. At the party, he met Hinata, Neji, and Gaara, who threatened Naruto to "stay away from Uchiha." Then the stuff in chapter 8 happened, so just go reread that. :)_

Chapter 9

"What do you three want?" Sasuke's bitter voice rang through the newcomers' ears, biting at their nerves. His glare hardened so quickly and so cruelly that Naruto couldn't see the resemblance between the earlier-less-frightening-Sasuke to this new one. He inwardly snickered, prepared for the show that's bound to come.

"Sasuke..." Neji, one of the guys, bit back, his own eyes looking pretty harsh. Naruto swore the veins under his eyes stood out...but that'd be creepy...

The silver-haired guy from before stepped forward. "Now don't make this difficult, Sasuke-kun. We've decided that we want..." He glanced to his right where Gaara stood impassively, urging him to finish the rest.

"Double or nothing," said Gaara, his glare traveling across Naruto (who flinched uncomfortably) to Sasuke, where it stayed.

Sasuke's brows furrowed forward and he started tapping his finger against his arm. "What do you mean?"

"We mean exactly as Gaara-san here said. Double or nothing." Sparks flew from Sasuke to the silver-haired man, each daring the other to demand anything else. Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the brute way corporate leaders handled themselves. They probably think acting all big, grumpy, and mean will get them somewhere in life. Well, Naruto knows for certain that isn't the way to happiness. But then again, they probably weren't looking for happiness. Darn those cold hearted bastards!

"Can we _please_ discuss this somewhere else more..._private?!_" Sasuke hissed out the last word, a malicious aura seeping out of his very pores.

All four eyes suddenly trained onto Naruto, who blinked back in shock. "Who me? Am I bothering you guys?"

"Sasuke, just tell your little blond pal to move it or lose it and we'll be private enough." The silver-haired man haughtily said, now focused back onto Sasuke.

Naruto flared that they wouldn't even talk directly to him, even though he was standing _right there_. He was not paid enough to go through this humiliation!

Which was why he wasn't going to go through it.

"You bastard, if you want to say something to me, say it directly! Telling Sasuke won't do you any good; it's not like he can make me do anything I don't want either! Don't think that just because I'm not all rich and mighty like you pricks, you get to look down on me! Man, I've never been around people as selfish, stupid, annoying, nasty, and conceited as you bunch! Thinking '_Oh I own a million dollars, I can bully people around because I'm fat in riches!_' Well _tough luck_, the world would blow up before you get to bully UZUMAKI NARUTO around! In FACT, you should fear _me_ since I could probably tu—"

Before Naruto could go any further in his rant, he was pulled back (somehow he had ended up practically nose to nose with the silver-haired bastard) and had a hand tightly clasped around his big mouth. This was a nice turn of events since he _was_ just about to blow his cover in the heat of his rage. He probably shouldn't tell corporate monsters that he could "turn them in to the police based on what information he had already collected." Heheh, that would've been a huge disaster.

"You _idiot!_" Sasuke basically whisper-yelled into Naruto's ear, "What did I tell you about pissing people off?!"

"Nothing?"

"...Well I thought I didn't have to teach you that! That was completely uncalled for! And now look, everyone's staring at us!"

"...That's probably because it looks like you're raping me."

"..."

Sasuke quickly let go and stepped away from Naruto's backside, which he just noticed he had practically been spooning. Grrrrreeeaaaattttt. As if he needed another nasty rumor spreading about him.

"Well, Uchiha...as interesting as that was, we obviously won't be having any sort of privacy now, thanks to...Uzumaki there."

Naruto felt like sticking his tongue out at the freaking bastard, but decided not to when he saw the knives in Sasuke's eye.

"I'll contact you later, Kabuto. Neji, Gaara."

Naruto mentally winced. _Kabuto? That's the bastard's name? Disgusting!_

Sasuke nodded stiffly to each of them before they all dispersed into the crowd. Before Naruto could comment anymore on their rudeness, Sasuke had taken a fierce hold of Naruto's wrist and started dragging him off to the bathrooms.

"Ouch! Easy on the grip there, tiger!" Naruto tried prying himself loose but to no avail. Gosh, Sasuke had a death hold when he was mad! Somewhere in the deep corners of Naruto's practical mind, he was running around screaming bloody murder.

Once Sasuke had forcibly thrown Naruto inside a bathroom stall, Naruto finally realized the pinch he was in.

"Uhhh...did I mess something up?"

Sasuke shot a glare to Naruto, effectively making him back up into the toilet, almost making a butt-first plunge.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm not very good at controlling my temper...Don't get mad at me!" _And please don't murder me brutally!_ Naruto mentally added.

"Actually..." Sasuke said smoothly, his voice surprisingly not bitter and enraged, "other than the fact that you just insulted three CEOs of very important companies and I probably have to go apologize for you which will greatly deflate my ego, you at least got me out of talking with them."

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. With a grin and a hearty slap to Sasuke's back, Naruto laughed. "Oh wow, that was maybe the longest sentence you've ever said! And glad to know you realize how big your ego is."

"Don't push it."

Naruto gulped. "O-okay. Fine. So what are we doing here?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders back onto the stall door. "I'm thinking."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Sasuke growled and gave Naruto the eye. Shrugging, Naruto flipped down the seat cover of the toilet and sat down.

After about a minute of silence, Naruto was about ready to blow a fuse. "ARE YOU DONE YET?!"

"NO, you idiot."

With a burst of impatience, Naruto stood up and started pacing in the small enclosed space they were in. "Can I go out then?"

"No."

Naruto flung his hands up in frustration. "I'm not the stand-around type of guy! Do I _seem_ like the stand-around type of guy?! No, I'm pretty sure I _don't_ seem like a stand-around type of guy! LET ME OUT!" Yes, he was a bit claustrophobic. Only a bit.

"Huh, seeing as how your job is a _grocer_, I'd think that you were," Sasuke jeered, eyes now closed again in thought.

Naruto gasped. How dare Sasuke bring his work into this! Besides, he was pretty successful. Sort of. In his mind. GAH!

"Sasuke, at least think out loud. I don't like silence!" Naruto tried compromising, hoping to the dear lord that Sasuke'll be done with whatever plan he's trying to come up with. Which reminded Naruto; he'd have to find out this plan sooner or later, so... might as well do it now. Sneaky little bastard.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Naruto like he had grown an extra head. "...No."

"Come on! There's no one in the bathroom right now, I'm sure of it! Here, look," Naruto then stood on tippy-toes and hollered at the top of his lungs, "ANYONE HERE?!"

Silence followed, and apart from Sasuke's frantic sputtering, Naruto was sure no one was going to holler back.

"Are you insane? Don't you ever think before your actions?! What if someone was here?!" Sasuke also peered over the stalls, just to make sure, before huddling close to Naruto and whispering, "Don't ever do something like that again! God, why did I bring you?!"

Naruto grinned and whispered back, "Because you love me?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look.

"...Too soon for love jokes?"

"Never again for love jokes."

Naruto sighed. Oh well. It was so hard to break the ice with this...prince of ice. Hah, ironic.

"So are you going to think out loud now? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Naruto smirking widely, not realizing that he had unintentionally whispered that huskily into Sasuke's ear.

It was at this second that Sasuke realized they were both huddled together, faces about two inches away, and Naruto's blue eyes were staring intensely into his own. Something about that twinkle in the blond's eye...made Sasuke uncomfortable.

Sasuke straightened up and leaned back onto the door again. Although he would love to get out of this cramped space, he couldn't risk going into the public area incase someone unexpected came in. At least in the stall he could get up on the toilet seat and let Naruto pretend he was the one in there.

"No."

Naruto sighed and sat back down on the toilet seat. "Is that all you can say? No? No this, no that. There's a time in everyone life when they have to say yes, you know!"

"I say yes all the time..." Sasuke defended, his brain still jumbled from the close contact. Naruto's breath had smelled faintly of punch...but why did he notice that?!

"Can you think out loud then?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No."

"Boo!"

"Shut up, idiot. I don't need your distraction right now. I can't think."

"Maybe your thinking will be a lot more efficient if you thought _out loud_. Eh?" Naruto probed fruitlessly.

"No."

"See?! There you go again!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

"NO I WO—" Suddenly, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, covering up his mouth with one hand and pushing him off the seat with another. As swiftly as a ninja, Sasuke jumped soundlessly onto the seat himself and turned Naruto around.

"Mmmff?!" Naruto clawed at the offending hand on his lips, completely startled.

"Shhhh." Sasuke whispered anxiously into Naruto's ear, his head almost resting on Naruto's shoulders since he had to bend over in order to not be seen over the stall walls. "Someone just came in."

And as if on cue, the water started running.

"MMMFFMMFMMM? MFMMFFF!" _What does that matter? Let go! _Naruto mentally screamed while trying to convey his thoughts orally.

"Shhh! I can't be found in the bathroom! Cover for me!"

"Mmm?" _WHY?!_

Sensing what Naruto was trying to ask, Sasuke whispered again, "I can't be seen with you, remember?! Bad reputation and stuff, don't ask! And especially in a stall together!" Sasuke's head was spinning, hoping that the guy out there would fucking _hurry it up and go away!_

"MMMFFF MMMMMMMFFFF MFFF??" _CAN YOU AT LEAST LET GO OF MY MOUTH?!_

Once again, in a surprising act of intuition, Sasuke removed his hand and whispered "Please, just...don't talk."

"Hey, you okay in there?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto froze as the voice of the anonymous guy drifted in from outside the stall door. Sasuke gulped.

"Hello?"

"ANSWER HIM!" Sasuke hissed, giving Naruto a little push.

"Er uh!" Naruto stuttered, mind whirling, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You sure? You sound like you're in pain. You're not hurt are you? Do I need to call a doctor?"

_SHIT!_ thought Sasuke. That would be the worst possible scenario! He must have heard Naruto's mumbles! Sasuke gave Naruto another little poke, just to express how frustrated he was.

_All right all right! Stop bruising my back!_ _Sheesh!_ Naruto thought. Long and hard. Well, maybe not long, since a prolonged silence will probably prompt the guy to call medical specialists. Just to stall time, Naruto decided to think while replying.

"I'm fine, r-really."

"Are you sure?"

_Fucking nosy rich guy, of course I'm sure!_

"Yeah, I was just...just..."

"..."

"...masturbating." Naruto started blushing real bad as he just realized what he just said. Oh how embarrassing!

"...Oh. O-okay then." Sounds could then be heard of the guy high-tailing it out of there and the bathroom door slamming loudly.

A moment of silence followed, Sasuke not believing what the blond had just told a random stranger.

"...You..." Naruto flinched, waiting for the rebuke. "...fucking...GENIUS!"

Sasuke jumped off and almost hugged the idiotic blond, but then realized just how out of character that would be. "Yes, that was perfect! I'm sure no one would come into the bathroom now, since rumors do travel fast with these people!" Sasuke chuckled, opening the stall door and finally into open space. Naruto followed, a bit in shock.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned around, a small grin on his face. "What?"

"...I will never...ever...talk to strangers again."

Sasuke smirked and nearly laughed at the stricken panicked look on Naruto's face. Who else but Naruto would say something so vulgar as to be masturbating!

"When's this party going to be over?" Naruto felt a bit woozy. Fuck the case, he wanted to go home!

"Hmmm..." Sasuke tapped his chin, working everything out in his mind. "Sure. I'll take you home now."

"REALLY?!" Naruto excitedly yelled, finally feeling relief after these intense hours of pretending to be someone he wasn't. "But wait...didn't your brother say he wanted to talk to you later?"

"Yeah well...fuck him. I have better things to do than listen to his petty propositions." Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, this will work a lot better if I—" He stopped himself, feeling wary of Naruto's presence as he was just about to give a lot away. But seeing the childish gleam in Naruto's eyes and his face-splitting grin, Sasuke decided to drop his guard. What harm could some little blond boy do anyways?

"—if I contact the companies at my apartment without the snooping stares here. Come on, let's slip out before anyone notices."

As Sasuke turned his broad back and walked out the door, he didn't see the grin on Naruto's lips curl up into a devilish smirk.

He's got his solid lead now.

--

TBC!!

**A/N:** Due to time constraints, I can't reply to the reviews for last chapter. I'M SORRY!! If I do, I'd have to wait another day before I post this, and I don't want to do that to you guys. But please review, I'll be sure to reply to them next chapter! Reviews make me happy ): REVIEW!! and I might even update my other stories faster (:

Oh yeah, and since this was a common element in alot of reviews, I'll just say this: EVERYONExNARUTO FTW!! :D I'm with you guys on that one! xD


End file.
